Kyoto
by FairyMoon1
Summary: Just when Usagi thinks life is perfect, things take a turn for the worst. Rated T for reel feels (ie: death and violence; I'm aware that reel is spelled real) and some curses. (I found the cover on google I don't own it nor do I own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi :3)
1. Birthday

**Yo! This is my first story, so I hope it's okay :3 Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

_Everything is perfect._

Don't get me wrong; I still fail all my tests, I'm still a crybaby, I still love to eat and sleep and play video games.

I hop out of bed and look at my calender. Haha, yes! June 30th! It's my day! I go to my closet and throw on my school uniform. I go to my mirror and look at my long blonde hair. Hmm... Maybe I should try a new style, just for today? Oh, I know! I should braid my hair! Maybe switch my part to the left side instead of the center.

A few minutes later, my hair is done new. I look like a totally different person! A smile at myself in the mirror and go downstairs.

"Mama!" I call.

"My goodness, you're up early! There's pancakes on the plate on the stove, just for you, my darling daughter! Happy 16th birthday!"

"Thank you!" I smile really wide.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsukino Usagi! I'm 16 years old today and a first year in high school! My favourite colour is pink, and my favourite animal is the rabbit, of course! My gemstone is a pearl. I'm a little bit rash, and kind of a crybaby, but secretly, I'm Sailor Moon, the pretty sailor-suited soldier of love and justice!

After Galaxia, Luna reset time to before Galaxia came to Earth. There was just too much damage. So, we're restarting the school year right, redoing it so it's perfect.

Once I finish my pancakes, I go to the door. "Itte kimasu!" I call to the house.

"Ah, Usagi!" my mother calls.

"Hai?"

"Your father and I will be going to a reunion today. We won't be back until after midnight, probably. I need you to watch Shingo and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Haii~!"

* * *

A few minutes into class, Setsuna-san comes on the PA system, saying, "Tsukino Usagi from Class 1D, please report to the nurse's office, Tsukino Usagi of class 1D, please report to the nurse's office. Thank you." **(A/N: In Chibiusa's Picture Diary (manga), it's stated that Setsuna works as the nurse at HER school. I know. I'm bending the rules to make it fit :3 Isn't that what fanfictions are about? Bending the rules? Lol x3)**

I sit there. Why does Pluto want me?

"Well, you heard her. Get your ass outta my classroom so I can continue for the people who actually care. Go on, git, Tsukino!" Miya-zawa-sensei barks.

"H-Hai!" I stand up and begin to leave.

"Bye, Usagi!" some people chorus.

"Later, minna!"

"Quit distracting them!" Sensei shouts.

"Hai, hai!" And with that, I shut the door. I walk down the hallway to the nurse's office. Really, what does Pluto want?

I knock twice on the door.

"Come in."

"You called for me?"

"Yes. Please take a seat."

She has a worried look in her eye. What's going on?

I sit. She begins.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? Yay or nay? Please please _please _review! Thanks for reading, y'all! For this fanfic, please brace yourself for feels. If I were the main character writing the story and it were true (like writing my own life out) it would be considered really dark masochism. That's how dark this story will be.**


	2. The Talk

**PLEASE READ: Wahh, the second chapter! Okay, I forgot to explain on the last chapter. The last chapter of this is just gonna be details, because it covers three years. This isn't the last chapter, j'so ya know, but I'm just lettin ya know. Redundancy. Dang. And I'm supposed to be an aspiring author? Wow. I'm so cool, I know . Anyway. Oh, yeah, there's a story here, too, isn't there? Okay, I'll shut up. After this: SAILOR MOON IS OWNED BY TOEI ANIMATION AND NAOKO TAKEUCHI. Now, read! And don't forget to review! :3 **

* * *

I'm shocked. But curious. What's gonna happen?

"Th-Thank you, Setsuna-san. I'll keep that in mind. I appreciate it."

"Of course. It's for the Princess' well-being." Of course. "Just remember these words, and you can endure anything. Oh, and don't tell them what I said. Only Luna. You may say what happens, but not that you knew."

"Thank you," I repeat.

She nods. I open the door to see a boy carrying another boy who's passed out and kinda pale green, arms around each other's shoulders, I squeeze against the door frame so that they can go through. Then I run back to my classroom, her words echoing through my head.

* * *

_"Your life will change drastically in the next few hours to suit your next mission. Be prepared. I can tell you few details: You will move away from Tokyo. You will have no contact with them whatsoever for the duration of this mission. You will hate your new life, but you must stay strong. You mustn't resort to any rash actions. Now, there will be two people there to help and support you. You will recognize them, for one looks similar to someone you are very close to. They will be easy to distinguish from others. They will be expecting you. You must be strong, diligent, persistent, and determined. You are the only one who can complete this mission, as you are stronger than the others. Luna will be there to direct and guide you along the way. you will not have the Guardians._ **(A/N: The Inners can be referred to as the Guardians, if you just mean Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and** **Venus.)**_You will not have the Outers. You will not have Tuxedo Mask. You will have those two people. You will have Luna. You will have another person to help you, through your dreams." _

_She hands me a new brooch, a silver star with a crescent moon that comes down to a point **( . ?fbid=10152114597392481&set=a.188039237480.133123.187996987480&type=1&theater)**. "This is your Supreme brooch. To transform, say "Supreme Moon Power, Make-Up". To heal, say "Moonlight Healing" while transformed and put your hands over the wound."_

_"Healing?" I ask. She nods._

_"Just like you were able to do in your first Crystal transformation." Then she stands. "Well, I believe that's everything I needed to tell you. Thank you for taking time out of your class to come."_

_I stand as well. "Th-Thank you, Setsuna-san. I'll keep that in mind. I appreciate it."_

* * *

When I sit down, Minako passes a folded up sheet of paper to me.

_What'd she want?_

I shake my head and stuff the note into my bag.

About ten minutes later, a man comes to our classroom. The teacher stops her lecture and goes to the door. He whispers something to her, and she nods, annoyed.

"Tsukino!" she calls. Everyone looks at me and my face goes bright red.

"M-Me?" I slowly get up and walk to the door.

"Again?" I hear one voice whisper.

"What's up with her?"

"Twice in one day?"

"What the heck?"

"I wonder if maybe there's something in her personal life?"

"I hope everything's okay."

"Miss Tsukino?" the man whispers.

I gulp. "Yes, that's me."

* * *

**GAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? Lol I love writing them, and I know it's annoying. I read tons of fanfics here and a lot of them have cliffhangers. Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot when you do :3 I wanna know what you people think so I can make my story better. Hm, who is this man, and what's he gonna tell her? What's going on in the life of Tsukino Usagi? Find out next time in... What? Is this an anime? No. It's the fanfiction of. Whatever. Stay tuned.**


	3. AN: The Picture From Last Time

**So, I tried to post the link to the picture of the supreme brooch, and it kinda got messed up ^^'**

**So here, I think I know how to handle it now.**

**Put FacebookDOTcomSLASHphotoDOTphp**

**Then put:**

**?fbid=10152114597392481&set=a.188039237480.133123.187996987480&type=1&**

**directly after.**

**Replace DOTs with a ".", and SLASH with a "/" of course.**

**That should work, just put that in the link box of a new tab. I swear, if it doesn't work, I'm gonna rip someone's head off, then tear myself in half from my hair, because this is my third attempt.**

**The picture was drawn by Stefano Lattanzio, not me. He has that Facebook page, SAILOR MOON SUPREME, and he has a YouTube channel, stefanolattanzio, and a deviantART, stefanolattanzio.**

**He's really awesome. I suggest you like/subscribe/watch him.**


	4. Drastic Change

**And the third chapter. This is turning out to be a very long chapter. The fifth one might be the last, where there's all the details like I told you last chapter. But then I have different ends, so I'll post them as different one-shots, then I would like it if you would read them and tell me which one(s) you like best. Just so I can get an idea on which ones are actually good quality and which ones suck. As it has been for the past 20 years and counting, Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

"Miss Tsukino?" the man whispers. He as light brown hair and green eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a red tie, with khaki slacks. He wears glasses. He looks like he's in his late 20's. He has a bit of a goatee **(A/N: If anyone knows the band Paramore, I'm basing his looks off bassist Jeremy Davis.)**

I gulp. "Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"

He looks around awkwardly. "Well..."

"Yes?" I press. What is it? This must be what Setsuna-san was talking about, right?

He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye. "I'm sorry. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but..."

Someone died? Most likely, from what he just said. But who? I wish he would get to the point.

"Your parents... were involved in a really bad car accident at 8:04 this morning. I'm sorry, but neither survived."

_Neither survived, _the words echo. _Neither survived. Neither survived. **Neither survived.**_

Oh. _Oh. _He meant that my parents were the ones who died. My parents are dead. Their picture appears in my head, and then it vanishes.

My eyes are wide. I blink, and take a deep breath, because I'm getting a little lightheaded from forget how to breathe.

"I'm sorry," he says again. What was he apologizing for again? He didn't do anything. There was no way he could stop the chain events leading to my parents' death. It's supposed to happen, for the mission to go through. Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like Haruka and Michiru when we first met. I take another deep breath.

"Well, there was nothing you could do, right? Nothing I could do. It's okay." He probably thinks I'm in denial. Then I remember more pressing matters. "Does my brother know?"

"No, I came to tell you first."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Akai Kyou. Your parents were good friends of mine. They told me to make sure you two were taken care of if anything were to happen to them." **(****A/N: In Japan, if you didn't know, they introduce themselves Last name [family name] first, then first name [given name]. If he were a Westerner, like myself, it would be Kyou Akai. Fun fact for ya, if you didn't know already.)**

"Well, then, Mr Akai, we have to go, then, don't we? To tell my brother? I'll tell him myself. He'll take it better from me, he's still a kid, after all." 12 years old. Poor kid.

I hear two small snaps from behind me. I look and see Makoto, Ami, and Minako looking at me with worried eyes.

_"Later," _I mouth to them. They look at each other and nod reluctantly.

"Kino! Aino! Mizuno! Pay attention. I expect this from Aino, but not Mizuno! Tsukino, get out or come back, because I'm trying to teach a class!"

"Right. Sorry, sensei. I'll leave." And with that, Mr Akai and I leave to tell my brother.

As we pass the nurse's office, I walk slower, looking in at Setsuna-san. She nods.

"Miss Tsukino, we need to go, please hurry up."

I look at him. "Right."

* * *

Once we get to Shingo's classroom at the middle school, I take a deep breath. I knock on the door. To my surprise, it's Ms. Haruna who answers. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Hi, Haruna-sensei, it's good to see you, too. Anyways, I need to talk to my brother, Shingo. It's really important." I look at her with an expression that's worried and determined. She looks shocked, I'm sure she's never seen this look on my face before.

She sighs. "Fine." We both look at Shingo. He looks shocked and embarrassed. "Shingo, come here!"

I hear whispers from the classroom. "She's from Tenth District High, right?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Is she, like, his sister? They look alike."

"I wonder what's up?"

"Maybe something happened in their family?"

Then Shingo reaches me. He sticks a finger in my face. "Okay, you better say it and quick, whatever you gotta say, 'cause I got a reputation here that's not gonna be ruined by my dope of an older sister."

I sigh and push his finger from my face. "Listen..." I start. Why is it so hard to say it? "Mom and Dad..."

"Are at the Reunion thing, I know."

"No, that's not it. They were on their way, when..." I swallow and look down. "They were in a really bad car accident" I whisper.

"What? But, they're okay, right? Right? Please tell me they're fine." I look at him and give him an expression that I hope says, _"No"._

He looks really scared. "No way..." he whispers.

"Sorry, kiddo."

"What're we gonna do?"

I look at Mr Akai. "Well," he says, looking at Shingo, "you two are going to live with your grandmother in Kyoto."

My eyes widen. Her?! Of all people, her?! She absolutely _hates _me! I'm gonna have to live with her till I graduate?! No!

"Oh, Maria-obaachan? Yes!" Shingo says. She loves Shingo. She adores him. It's totally unfair.

"No..." I whisper, barely audible.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" I fake-smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, Mr Tsukino, you'd better get back to class. You, too." He looks at me. "I'll drive you back."

"Thank you, Mr Akai. For everything."

"Mr Akai...?" Shingo looks confused.

He tells him what he told me before. I space out, thinking about everything that has happened. First off, Setsuna-san told me I had a mission elsewhere and that a lot of really bad things would happen one after another. That I wouldn't have the friends I have now. That there would be two people there. They're probably senshi, but she didn't say anything about them being senshi. She just said people, so maybe not. But she didn't tell me a lot of details. Just the basics. She didn't tell what they look like, aside from the fact that one looks like someone I'm close too. I'm not even positive that they're both girls. Maybe they're both men. Maybe they're like the Starlights. She said I had to "stay strong" and that I "mustn't resort to any rash actions", probably like killing myself? Why would I do that? Maybe it's going to be worse than I think. She said to "be prepared". Geez, I'm so curious!

Then, the "drastic change" ended up being my parents dying in a car accident on impact. Wow. That's pretty bad.

"...and what's today?" Mr Akai asks.

"The thirtieth," I answer automatically. Then I blink. Oh yeah. My birthday. My parents died on my birthday. Well, that's just best birthday gift in the world, now isn't it. I grimaced.

Then, to top it off, I have to go live with the grandmother who hates every part of me to the very core of her heart. That's lovely. I wonder what else is gonna happen.

"Well, we should be going. Miss Tsukino?"

I come out of my thoughts at the sound of my name. "Yes, we should." I start walking away, quickly.

"W-Wait!" He catches up to me. "Are you okay?"

I want to stop and look down at my shoes. I want to laugh without humor. I want to say, "Perfect. Just dandy. Why do you ask? Because my parents died on my birthday? That's a bit of bad reason to ask if I'm okay, dontcha think?" with thick sarcasm. I want to look at him angrily. But I know he doesn't deserve that, so I just nod. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He looks at me pitifully. "Don't pity me!" I want to shout. It's so frustrating to be angry and sad and hurting and trying to stay strong and be nice all at the same time! Argh, how do people do it?! I continue walking until I get to his car.

* * *

**That was pretty long, ne, minna? Longer than the other two combined :3 Thanks for your support, y'all! I say y'all because I live in Texas. No accent, just vocab. I'll say y'all a lot in my stories XD Y'all, y'all, y'all...**


	5. Well, You See, It's Like This

**Sorry it's been so long, guys! I've been really busy as of late ^_^' Anyways, I was writing this chapter, then the browser crashed and I hadn't saved it. Luckily, I moved some that I was gonna put on the last chapter to Word to put in this chapter, and saved it there. Although I wrote some after that bit, most of it was saved. I almost cried. I didn't breathe for a few moments. Thank God for Cliffhangers! Lol jk. Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. It's really weird saying Cliffhanger (well, typing, really) because my weird uncle's name is Cliff o_o**

* * *

"Thank you, again, Mr Akai."

"It's no problem."

I go back into the school, back to the classroom, back to my seat. Another folded up sheet of paper lands on my desk. I look in the direction it came from to see Makoto looking at me with a worried expression.

I sigh and open the note.

_What's going on?_

I suppress a groan. I write:

_We'll have a meeting directly after school at Rei's._

I pass the note Yuki, who passes it to Minako, who reads it and passes it to Hikaru, who passes it to Haruhi, who passes it to Ami, who reads it and passes it to Tamaki, who passes it to Kanako, who passes it, finally, to Makoto, who reads it. **(A/N: If anyone has seen Ouran High School Host Club, that's where I got the names from :3 It's a really good show, it's hilarious XD)** We four have nothing to hide, so the note always goes through all of us. Somehow, we always manage to do this without being caught. I look at them, and they nod.

* * *

After club activities, I head to Hikawa Shrine, running so that I can be first. I'm looking at my feet, so I don't notice a person in front of me till I hit them. I regain my balance, and, not really looking at him, say, "Sorry."

"Wait!" He catches my wrist. Of all people, I ran into Mamoru. Damn. I was trying to delay talking to him till after the meeting. Well, nothing I can do now. "What's wrong? You look sad." Again, I want to scream out and cry. I want to say those horrible, sarcastic words. I want to pull my hand free and continue running, but elsewhere, to a dark hole where I can curl up and die. Maybe I should take him with me to the temple, so I don't have to repeat myself.

I sigh. "Would you come with me?" I look at him.

He looks confused. "Huh? Oh, sure, what's up?"

"Just- come."

He lets go of my wrist and , and I begin running again. He follows me.

* * *

Once we get there, I see Rei sweeping the ground in her Miko **(A/N: Miko means Priestess in Japanese) **uniform. Ami's already here.

"Makoto... did you... tell her?" I say, breathless.

"Yes, I did. Did you run here?"

I nod, and sit next to her. "Minako... and Makoto."

"We're he~ere!" We all look to see those two coming up the stairs.

"Hey, thanks for joining the party!" Rei says sarcastically.

"Are we late?"

"A little," Ami says.

"Anyways, why'd you call the meeting?" Rei looks at me.

I hold up a finger, still a little out of breath. I get it under control. "Well," I say, and swallow, "as you three know," I gesture to Minako, Ami and Makoto, "I got called out of class today."

"Twice."

"Twice." I pull my knees to my chin and wrap my arms around them. I take a deep breath. "Well, you see, it's like this." I tell them about Mr. Akai, what he told me, and what happened when we went to tell Shingo. "Just thought I should let y'all knowthat I'll be moving on Monday."

"Monday?!"

I pull my legs closer, making my little ball tighter. "F-For this reason, I appoint Mamoru as leader of the Senshi of Juuban, Tokyo. Not because of who is to me, but because of what his Guardian Planet is, the Earth. Therefore, you four must listen to him, talk to him, get to know him, just like me. I should be back in three years, once I've finished high school." I want to tell them about what Setsuna-san said, but I can't. They can't know that I knew this would happen. This is probably the way it is so that we can get stronger. I stand. "That's all." I leave.

* * *

That night, Mr Akai stays at our house so it isn't too lonely.

"You can call me Kyou," he says.

"Then you can call me Usagi."

"And call me Shingo."

Kyou is a really cool guy. He's 28. He's got a half-sister who's my age. Turns out, it's Naru! How about that. He likes baseball. He listens to all kinds of music, and plays guitar and can sing really well. He plays a lot of sports.

He and my brother talk for a while. It's good to see that they get along.

After dinner (Kyou makes the BEST lasagna) I go to my room and begin packing things. I pack some clothes for Sundays and holidays. **(A/N: In Japan, the only day off in a normal week is Sunday, but on Saturday, I believe, club activities are cancelled. I'm not sure, though.)** I go to my desk and pack my journals from school, my diary, and... the picture of me, Mamoru, and Chibiusa in the pink bunny frame. A couple of drops of water fall and hit the desk. My fist clenches so tight the my palm begins to bleed. My knees give out. I curl up into a ball and sob silently, not wanting to disturb Shingo and Kyou's friendliness.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I cut this one short (shorter than it would've been) because it's been _so_ long since I've posted a chapter, and the writing's been slow... For this story anyways. Think I've said before, maybe not, but the majority of this story is just details in my brain o_o I literally made up Kyou on the spot. I mean, I had an idea for a man to go to her class and tell her the news, but I didn't know anything about him XD The story will get better later, when she gets to her Grandmother's house. I'll introduce the two characters. About them, I thinking about making them homo and a couple (a small give away; they're the same gender. I'm trying not to spoil ANYTHING because I like annoying you guys with cliffhangers and no spoilers), but I didn't want it to be too try-hard. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Coping for the Funeral

**At long last, the fifth chapter! I'm listening to Fairy Tail Soundtracks right now :D The last chapter title was probably really stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else ^^' Maybe I should've done "Moving, Part I". Well, for the month of August 2013****, almost 670 people from Canada, Germany, Australia, United Kingdom, Poland, Argentina, Philippines Puerto Rico, Ecuador, Sweden, Mexico, Chile, Malta, Russia, Ireland, Portugal, France, Peru, Italy, Malaysia, Singapore, Brazil and, of course, my home, America, have read my story! Between the 18th and 19th, there was about a 200-person difference! :D Thanks guys! You make me feel so good -w- Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei.**

* * *

"Usagi! Usagi! You need to wake up to get ready for school!" Someone's shaking me. Did I fall asleep?

_"Usagi! You're going to be late for school!"_

"Wha?" I say, half-asleep. He sits me up and I rub my eyes.

"Why were sleeping on the floor? How come your hands are bloody?" I look down at my hands. Sure enough, they're covered with blood.

"I, uh, I dunno. Must've happened in the middle of the night," I say flatly.

"O-Okay." He notices my bad mood. "Well, I'll, uh, leave you to get ready. Come out for breakfast when you're done."

I go into the bathroom and wash my hands. I clean the wounds with hydrogen peroxide and wrap them in bandages. It stings. I pick the dried blood out from under my nails with the filer in the nail clippers.

I go back to my bedroom and put on my uniform, tying my hair into my two trademark odango pigtails, and walk out to the kitchen.

I look at the clock on the microwave. Six-thirty am? School doesn't start till eight. No wonder I feel more tired than usual. I open the fridge door and cringe at the sight of the leftover pancakes, and pull out the orange juice. I make myself some breakfast.

"Hey, I made your lunch for you!"

I glance over at him, holding my bento box, all wrapped up nice and pretty.

_"Aren't you forgetting your lunch?"_

I suppress a shudder, and clear my throat. "Yeah, thanks," I say quickly, tossing a piece of bread in the toaster.

When I finish my breakfast (it actually took a while; I wasn't all that hungry for once), I look at the clock. Seven-thirty.

"Usagi-cha~n! Let's go to scho~ol!"

That... voice...

I look at the door and through the window I see Minako and Makoto standing there.

"Come out and let's go~! Usagi-cha~n!"

I walk to the door, slip into my shoes and grab my bag. "Itte kimasu!" I call out

"Itte irashai~!" **(roughly meaning: See you later!)**

I open the door, and we start walking. Minako says to me, "You ready? Hey, y'okay? You look kinda tired."

I breathe in deeply and fake-laugh. "Haha, what are you talking about? I feel fine!" I laugh some more, but maybe it's overkill, so I stop. I fake-smile.

"You've always been good at that," Makoto says.

"Huh? What're you saying? Haha!"

"Pretending."

That strikes me. I grip my bag tighter. I clear my throat and smile again. "Let's go!"

"What happened to your hands?"

"Huh? Oh, that. I tripped and skinned 'em last night. They were bleeding kinda bad."

"That so?"

"You're saying I'm lying?"

"I'm saying you might be trying to not make us worry." Just like her name, Makoto's true and sincere. **(Makoto: true, sincere, honest****) **She pierces right through my façade.

"You want me to be honest? Then, please drop the subject."

"We just worry about you, Usagi-chan. We worry for you, for your safety and well-being," Minako adds.

To be honest, I want to take a break from life. To be honest, I want to go back to yesterday morning and convince my parents not to go to the reunion. To be honest, I want to find the man who did this. To be honest, I'm done. I don't wanna leave. I just want to be done with this life! I want to be normal! I don't want all these crazy things happening to me all the time! I take back what I said in eighth grade! I don't wanna be like Sailor V!

But if this never happened, I wouldn't know Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, or Hotaru. I wouldn't know Mamoru. Maybe this couldn't have ever been prevented know matter what.

We continue to walk to school, in silence for the most part. I hate myself for getting mad at them like that, but at least I controlled it a little.

* * *

**~A Few Days Later~**

**Sunday, July 5, 2013**

_In loving memory_

_Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko_

_In our hearts forever_

is the front of the program for the memorial service. Then it has a big picture of my parents together taken from our last family photo shoot a few months ago. I can't bring myself to open it. I knew this was coming, but I'm still not ready to say goodbye. After the service, we have the wake. Then Kyou, Shingo, Grandmother, and I go to the cremation center to end it for good. I'm nervous. This all happened so fast; the days just flew. I have to leave tomorrow for Kyoto. Rei and Haruka and the others can't come because of school, but I think Mamoru is coming. At least him, that makes me feel better.

* * *

**I promised myself that I wouldn't read any other fanfictions until my own gears got turning... I hate myself now =_= [EDIT]: I couldn't hold out XD I can't not read fan fictions. It's like Usagi saying, "I'm not gonna eat any food anymore as of today until I can successfully cook this meal!" We know how long _that's _gonna last haha! When she gets to Kyoto, the gears will start turning, I promise! I really want Tokyo to be over and done with. I'm too excited for writing Kyoto that I can't seem to write Tokyo XD I'm really weird and kinda annoying. As always, thanks for the support, y'all! Review, review, review! :D I'm putting this story up on my deviantART, if anyone wants to take a look, it's a bit different, edited, ya know? Cleverly named "FairyMoon1" XD Fairy Tail and Sailor Moon are my favourite animes, so FAIRY (tail) (sailor) MOON. And then someone always has normal FairyMoon, so I have to add the '1' :3 **


	7. Moving

**So, obviously, this is taking longer than expected. I did the timeskip last chapter because I'm too excited for Kyoto and nothing interesting would happen in between anyway XD I'm excited for you to meet these two characters! It might happen next chapter, though. They're awesome! :D Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

_**~Monday, July 6, 2013~**_

"Come now, Shingo, dear, and Usagi. We must take our leave lest there is traffic."

That's Grandmother, 5-layered kimono and all. Proper, all image. She thinks I'm a disgrace.

"Hai, hai~!" Shingo calls, and runs out with his suitcases and bags to the car. I walk down the hallway with my one duffel bag, Luna hiding inside, the zipper undone a little so she can breathe. Grandmother probably wouldn't allow me to have her if she knew.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this. It's all your fault my poor child Kenji is dead, you know that, don't you?"

The best thing to say to her is "Yes, Ma'am." She's a ferocious one. I know it's not my fault, there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it, but I don't deny what she says because I don't like getting hurt.

* * *

Once we get to the train station, we find our train and I see Mamoru waiting there. I run over to him and hug him.

"Do you have Luna with you?"

"Yes, she's in my bag." I hesitate. "Please don't forget me," I whisper, tears threatening to spill. "Please wait for me."

He holds me tighter. "Of course. I love you."

I grit my teeth to keep from crying. I swallow and get my voice under control. "I'm not sure what I'll be allowed to do, but if I can, I'll write you. I promise. I'll be back in three years. I'll try to become someone you can be proud of."

He pulls my face to his and kisses me tenderly, but holds it, because it's the last for a while.

When it finally ends, he whispers, "I'm already proud of you. I love you more than you realize!" I suppress another sob and swallow again. "You gotta remember me, too, kay?" I nod silently, not trusting my voice anymore. His voice sounds a little thick, too. Maybe it's just my imagination. "It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Usagi! It is time to depart."

I wipe my face again.

"Forget-me-nots, remember?" he says.

I instantly remember that time when I was 14, when Fiore came. I remember just before we met him, we were looking at forget-me-nots. I said, "They mean, 'Please don't forget me,' in the language of flowers!" We had almost kissed that time, but then the girls and Chibiusa had ruined it. I was so mad! They stuck a caterpillar in my face! I started at it, so furry and gross! I smile slightly, and nod.

"See ya later!" I say quietly, and he smiles at me. I walk away and get on the train. Just before stepping all the way on, I wave at him and he waves back.

* * *

**~8 hours later~**

When we finally arrive at the house, (Grandmother is retired; I can't exactly call it a house. It's more like a condo, in one of those gated neighborhoods. She also has a driver, a maid, and a butler; apparently, she used to be a scientist) Grandmother tells me where my room is, in the attic, of course. There's an old futon in the small room. That's it. There wouldn't be any room for anything else. I take a little time to get settled in. I let Luna out and lie on the futon.

"Usagi-chan..." Luna licks my face and I laugh softly.

"That tickles!"

"Usagi!"

I quickly stand and go out to see Grandmother. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow you will start attending St. Agatha's Catholic School for Girls. It starts at 6:30. You'd better not be late. I expect high grades."

"Yes, Grandmother." Crap, what am I gonna do?

* * *

**So, who's excited for December? :D What's in December, you ask? The reboot, of course! XD I'm so excited! I just can't hide it! I should stop, shouldn't I? Lol check out the info at MoonKitty(.net)! Well, this one was a little shorter, but that's because I don't wanna cram too much into one. And plus, it's the second chapter today :D I said the writing would kick up when she got to Kyoto, didn't I? I might start chapter seven :3 But it's also 2 am, and I have to wake at 7 and play volleyball :( I really wanna right now! It's kicking! I wanna introduce the two people! They're so awesome! PLEASE READ HERE: Also, tell me what you think about the homosexuality between them!**


	8. Dream of a New Student

**Hey guys! Yep, it's that chapter! The seventh, where we meet this mysterious duo! Now, this chapter does not start in Usagi's POV. It starts in one of my OC's POV. Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi, but wouldn't it be cool if it were yours or mine? :D**

* * *

_I run and run in the darkness. I have no idea where I'm going. Then I see a light. I run towards it to find the blonde queen. She looks like she's praying._

_"Ojou-sama!" _

_That's what I call her, but I actually know nothing about her. All she ever says, is "Protect the Princess!" She has long golden pigtails from odango buns, and wears a flowing white dress with these gold rings going across her chest down to her mid-back, with small white wings. She has a gold and red crown and a yellow crescent moon tattoo on her forehead. Her eyes are a brilliant sky blue color._

_"She's here," she says. "_I'm_ here."_

_What?_

_"Protect the Princess... Akira..." She fades away and her voice echoes._

_"Ojou-sama!"_

_"Akira!" someone calls from behind me._

_I turn and see a girl my age who looks just like the queen, but in normal clothes standing next to Haru. "Haru? Who's this girl?"_

_"Our princess, of course!"_

* * *

I sit up really fast. That's as extreme as my dreams have ever gotten. Usually the blonde queen just says "Protect the Princess," every time I try to ask about her. I guess the princess she's always talking about is herself in the past. Is what we call the present the past to the blonde queen? That would mean the blonde queen is from the future. But... that's not possible, is it? I'm not sure I know anything about reality anymore. It's been that way since I was fourteen, when I first became a soldier. **(Mamoru can be counted as a soldier, too, you know :3 Haha, I'm so bad about this XD) **

I stand up and look at the clock on the wall. 5:45. Time to go to that _lovely _(annoying) academy that Gramps had me goin' to. When he died, he left me a _fortune_ to pay for this school. God, why does he have me goin' to this gay-ass school? The nuns are such b*tches.

Gramps wasn't my really grandpa. When my parents died in a car accident when I was 2, he was visiting Tokyo, and decided to take me in. He died last year, when I was 15. He was 87.

I throw on my uniform and go out to our kitchen. Er, mine. It gets lonely without Gramps. I sometimes forget he's gone and call out for him, and then I think, "Oh, wait..."

After I finish breakfast, I meet up with Haru at the bus stop. "We should meet _her_ soon," I whisper.

"You saw it?"

I nod. "It was weird. She looks just like the blonde queen I drew for you."

Haru doesn't have the dreams I do. I see things in my dreams, like visions. Kinda psychic.

We walk to the school and get to our seats. She sits two seats in front of me at the far end of classroom by the window.

When the Sister Mary walks in, we all say in unison "Good morning, Sister Mary," and she replies, "Good morning, class!" chipper as always.

"Guess what?" she says with a big grin on her face. "We have a new girl in our class! Miss Tsukino, will you come in?"

"Yes, ma'am." It's the girl from my dream! The Princess! I wad up a piece of paper, you know when you tear piece of paper out of a spiral notebook and you tear of from the perforation, the one with all the holes in it?

She turns her head slightly to the right and smiles. Miss Tsukino is eyeing the two of us oddly. Does she know?

* * *

**~Usagi's POV~**

_And the prince pulls the damsel close... and bites her arm really hard. It hurts!_

* * *

"Ow!" I say, my eyes flying open. I look at my arm, bleeding slightly. Luna!

"Shh! Be quiet, Usagi-chan! You have to get ready to go to school! It's 5:45!"

"What?!" I whisper-shout. I sit up and look around. "Right..." remembering that I live in Kyoto now, and that school starts at six-thirty. Where is that uniform Grandmother gave me? Oh yeah, right next to my futon, barely fitting in the small room. "Riiiiight." I carefully get my dress on, which is kinda hard because the room is short, too. "Here, Luna. I bought this just before we left," I set down a can of tuna for her. Good thing I got a part-time job here before we left. My job is to clean a building after hours. **(If anyone's ever seen Fruits Basket, the same job that Tohru has :D) **

I tie up my hair like normal and go downstairs to put on my new shoes, black combat boots. This is _so _not my style, but whatever. "Itte kimasu," I whisper. I walk to my new school, following other girls wearing the same uniform. I see two girls walking on the other side of the street, one with black hair tied in a high ponytail, who, from a distance, looks just like Mamoru, and the other with long strawberry blonde hair tied in a braid. Something about them sticks out to me...

Once I get to the school, I go to the office and the secretary tells me to wait for a moment, and she gets on her phone and calls some lady named Mary. A nun comes out shortly afterward and takes my hand in both of hers and shakes it. "You _must_ be the new student! My name is Sister Mary, and I'll be your teacher! Tell me, dear, what's your name?"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, ma'am!"

"Oh, so polite! Please, do come with me! I will take you to our classroom!" **(I don't know what Catholic schools are like, I'm just guessing ^^' I know Rei goes to one, right?)**

When we get to the classroom, she says, "Please wait here for a moment, kay?"

She walks in and closes the door. "Good morning, Sister Mary," I hear the class say in unison.

She talks for a little bit, and then says, "Miss Tsukino, will you come in?" I take a deep breath, and open the door. I take in the classroom, everyone staring at me, kinda weird. At the far end, I notice those two girls I saw this morning, one seat in between them. That girl even looks like Mamoru up close! Like they could be brother and sister. She throws something at the girl in front of her, over the only free desk in the room. Looks like I get to sit by them.

"Will you introduce yourself?" Sister Mary asks me.

I nod, eyeing the two girls. "My name is Tsukino Usagi, and I'm from Tokyo-"

"Big city girl, huh?" says a girl with straight shoulder length honey-colored hair. She's _beautiful_! I can't even describe her beauty, it's so perfect. She opens her eyes, an emerald green. She's so beautiful!

I nod. "Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that!" I smile. She scoffs and smirks, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She looks at me like an hawk would look at a rabbit. I swallow. Maybe I should try to stay away from her...

"Miss Tsukamoto! You were not given permission to speak! Well, Miss Tsukino, you can sit in front of Miss Chiba, over there. Miss Chiba, please raise your hand!"

Chiba? The girl that looks like Mamoru sighs, and lifts her hand slightly. Maybe I'm more on-target than I thought. I walk over and sit. I hear the girl move, and suddenly her voice is in my ear. "We've been waiting for you, Princess." I tense. What does she know?! But, if her family name is Chiba, then what does it mean? I lean back in my desk

I clear my throat. "Is that so?" I whisper back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chiba Akira, Sailor Earth." I breathe a sigh of relief. "The girl in front of you is Taiyono Haruko, Sailor Sun."

"I'm also Sailor Moon."

"Oh?"

I nod. "Maybe it's just a coincidence, but you look a lot like someone I know in Tokyo. His family name is Chiba, too, and he is the guardian of the Earth, as well."

"Oh, so Big Brother Mamoru's still kickin'?"

"You know him?" This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Lik'said, he's my older brother."

"Why hasn't he ever told me about you?"

"He probably doesn't remember me. Did he lose his memory when he was 6?"

"Yeah, in a car accident."

"Mm, well, there's your answer. I was only 2, so I shouldn't remember anything, but for some reason, I remember everything from the moment I was born. Haven't forgotten anything since. All my memories are sharp and fresh."

"Really? How interesting!" It really is, though. How does she remember all that? Maybe Luna would know? "Tell me: how did you know I was coming?"

"Well, I'm a bit psychic. I see visions in my dreams." That's like Rei! "And for my whole life, I've seen dreams of a queen who looked just like you. She kept repeating, 'Protect the Princess, protect the Princess,' and last night, everything fell into place. She said 'She's here. _I'm _here,' and I saw you and Haru, and she said you were the Princess, and that's how we knew to expect you." This girl is really special, I can tell. Mamoru's a bit psychic as well. He can sense things from certain people by the touch. And then he had dreams like that of me saying "The Crystal... The Silver Crystal, please...!"

* * *

At lunch, I eat with just Haruko-san and Akira-san. I can see a big cluster of girls on the other side of the small cafeteria, Tsukamoto-san included, whispering with each other, glancing over at me, and giggling. It makes me uncomfortable. **(I know in Japan they eat in their classrooms with lunches they prepared themselves, but this school provides lunch for you in a cafeteria :3)**

* * *

**The gears are turning, minna! I'm getting there :3 I'm a little worried for the next chapter, because I'm afraid it might drive some of you away But I told you it was coming! I said it would be dark! 'o' After this next chapter, I think I'll do the time skip :3 Please, please, _please _review! I've only gotten 7 reviews, and they all say the same thing: "Keep it coming!" =_= When I say review, I mean a _real review_. Like, "Oh, _ is good! I really like _! Maybe you should try doing _. I have an idea! _ could happen! _ needs a little work! I really don't like _ at all." _That's_ the ideal review template. That's how I review :3 It means a lot to aspiring artists! **

**For the uniform, go to PhotoBucket(.com) (yes, I'm doing this again. I'm smarter this time :D) and once the page loads, put after it user / Donutswithcream / media / StAgathasUniform . png . html ? sort=3&o=0 without spaces**

**^^ Thanks for reading, y'all! Thanks for your continuous support!**


	9. First Fight to Freedom

**The eighth chapter! They're flowing easier, because Kyoto is easier to write, there's more details for Kyoto :3 Also, while waiting for the December reboot, I highly recommend Cinder, the first book in the Lunar Chronicles, especially for Moonies. This author is a fan of Sailor Moon herself, and I keep on relating the book to Sailor Moon XD It's really good! I just got it from the library a couple days ago, and I'm already :D Thanks to Puffgirl1952 for "Lunar Crescent Moon Chain Encircle" and "Gaze of the Sun Incinerate"! Be sure to catch her upcoming fanfic, "Great Princess Selena, Goddess of the Moon Volume 1: The Great Princess Rises"! ^_^ Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi! :D**

* * *

I'm walking home from my job through some back alley, **(so cliche, I know XD) **when I come across Miss Tsukamoto. "Oh, Tsukamoto-san! What are you doing out so-"

"You can fool Haruko, but you can't fool me. I won't let you become the popular one. I won't let you take it from me after I crawled for so long!"

"I'm sorry? I never intended to take anything-"

"Shut up!" she yells. What's with her? I never did anything to her.

"You're not even pretty!"

"You're not worth anything!"

"You're retarded!"

"What's up with your hair? So last season!"

"Trying to be like Sailor Moon? Wow, what a wannabe!" I'm not trying!

Miss Tsukamoto pushes me down. "Let's get her, girls!"

"Yeah, Arisa!"

I've never been jumped before, but I can tell you now, it's not fun. These girls look thin and helpless, but they're really strong. This isn't like in the animes where punches and kicks don't hurt. **(If you've seen Fairy Tail, think Gray, Natsu, and Erza :D It's highly recommended if you haven't :3) **These blows are **real**. They hurt. It's gonna leave a mark or two.

After a few minutes of this, I hear an alto voice call from behind them, "Hey! Get the hell away from that person!" The voice sounds kinda familiar...

"This doesn't concern you! Go away!"

"Any injustice is our concern!" Another, higher pitched, female voice says.

"Why don't you beat it before we get you, too?!"

The alto voice laughs. "Try me!" she says. She must've done something, because suddenly the girls who were beating me up get very frightened. I couldn't tell what she did.

"Uhhh, hey, guys, I gotta great plan! Let's book it!"

"G-g-g-good idea, Miyuki!"

"Fine. But this isn't the end of it! We'll be back for this girl!" The girls run off. I slowly sit up, groaning and wincing.

"Oh my God, Akira! Look!" the soprano voice says, and runs towards me. I look up. Akira-san and Haruko-san?

"Damn, aren't we just the best protectors in the world? Sorry, Blondie! We'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I swear to you."

From the park just outside the alley, we hear a huge explosion, screaming girls, and an evil laugh bursts out through all the noise.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll never make it out now!"

"Usagi-san! You need to transform!"

I nod. "Right!" I pull my brooch from my skirt pocket. "**Moon Supreme Power! Make...** **UP!**"

* * *

**~Jose's POV~**

I see a group of girls running away from the alley I thought I saw presumably Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth go into just a few minutes before, and Sailor Moon about 15 minutes before. This is my chance!

Using my lightning magic, I make a bolt shoot the girls. This particular lightning is harmless; of course I don't intend to hurt them. It makes a large explosion, though, which sends them flying outwards in different directions. They land softly, but even so, they scream. Tch. High school girls.

I fake laugh manically, hoping to catch the attention of the Celestial Trio. Sure enough, the storm in shortly after.

"Hey, you! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sailor Earth calls.

I look and see the three of them, Sailor Moon at the front and Sun and Earth at her flanks, in warrior mode. Perfect!

"Who are you?!" I say, an angry look on my face.

"Guardian of the silver light brightening the ink sky, I'm Sailor Moon!"

"Guardian of the golden light enveloping us in its warmth, I'm Sailor Sun!"

"Guardian of the blue star that cares for us daily, I'm Sailor Earth!"

"**In the name of the Moon, you're punished!**"**  
**

"Hahahaha, a challenge! Bring it, _women_!" I really have nothing against women. I just want to agitate them.

It worked. "WHAT'S THAT?! I'M SORRY, I MUST BE HEARD OF HEARING! **Element: Rock! Quaking LANDSLIDES!**" Sailor Earth punches the ground and it rises, like a mutant snake moving just under the ground at a really fast pace. But, not fast enough. I dodge the blow with no effort at all.**  
**

"What?! I _missed_?!"

"Too slow! Too slow! Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!"

"Tch! I wouldn't kiss you to save my own life!"

"**Moon Tiara ACTION!**"

I yawn and dodge it the first and second time it came around. "Nice try, but still too slow for Jose Yuki Sapphire!"

Sailor Moon grits her teeth.

"Try _this_ on for size! **Solar FLARE!**"

I can see from above a large fire ball falling from the sky. Too slow, too slow, too _slow_! I neatly dodge, of course. When Her Majesty the Queen gave me this job, I didn't expect them to be so slow! They should really work on this!

"WHAT?!" Sailor Sun screeches._  
_

Then, suddenly, the Moon glows brighter than usual, and their symbols replace their tiaras for a second. They look shocked.

"Oh! Of _course_!" Sailor Moon says. "**Lunar Crescent Moon Chain ENCIRCLE!**" She holds her hand up and suddenly a chain made of silvery white crescents appears. She grabs it and lashes it at me, like a whip, but it all happened so quickly that I didn't have time to dodge. Damn, it _hurts_! I fly back and land on my ass, which hurts, too. Then, she starts dancing around with the staff she's holding, saying "**Lonely Moon Heart ACHE!**" A bunch or silver crescents come out of it and hit me, as if the whip weren't enough. It sounds gay (I guess that's okay, I mean, they're female warriors) but it hurt!**  
**

"**Gaze of The Sun... INCINERATE!**"

I suddenly burst into flame. "GAH, WHAT IS THIS HELL?!"

"Damn, Sun! He's still _human_! **Element: Water! Aqua FORCE!**" **  
**

I fall down to the ground, no doubt charred like a fish. The water hurt, too. I compose myself and stand. "Alright, you may have won this one, but I won't go so easy next time! Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

**~Usagi's POV~**

"Geez, what a weirdo!" Akira says as we walk home.

"But, we have no idea his real strength. It seemed like he had a lot of potential that he wasn't showing," Haruko says.

"I think we'll be okay with our new powers. We can get stronger, too. That'll be good, right?" Because I promised Mamoru. My beloved Mamo-chan! Oh, how I miss him! I should try to write him tonight. I won't tell him about getting jumped, though. I don't want to make him worry.

"Daaaaamn! This house is huge!"

"Here you are, Usagi-san! Is it okay, so late?"

"I think so." Lie. I knew what was waiting for me beyond that door. I check my watch. Holy crap, it's past eleven! "I'll see ya tomorrow, guys!" I hope.

"O-okay. See ya!"

"Later, Blondie!"

I run up the walk and carefully open the door, slide in, and shut it as quietly as possible.

But, to no avail, of course. Grandmother was waiting for me. Crap.

"Ah? Obaa-sama! May I ask what it is you are doing up so late?"

"Why are you so late? I thought your shift ended at 9. It's 11:30." Craaaaaap.

"The shift ran late-"

"Why are you dirty? Why must you disgrace me with such an appearance?" Craaaaaaaaaaaaaap. "And why would the shift run _two and a half hours _over?" Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! "Huh? You gonna answer me?!" She slaps me in the face so hard, it sends me to the floor.

For the second time that night, I get beaten. After a little while, she picks me up and shoves me into the stairs leading up to the second floor, above that, the attic-or, excuse me, my bedroom.

"Go to bed. I don't wanna look at you right now. I'm sick of you. You'd better come home on time tomorrow, got that?"

I nod quickly. "Yes, I understand. I swear that will never happen again!"

"Good. Get out of my sight."

I nod again, and scurry up the stairs, to the attic door-sorry, my bedroom door, to open it, pull out the ladder, climb up and close the door again. Closing the door is more complicated, because of the ladder and the angle. Opening it quietly in the morning is hard, too.

"Welcome home- what happened to you?!"

"The girls don't like me, Grandmother doesn't like me, and I battled earlier." I calmly change into my pajamas, suppressing winces. I lay my uniform flat on the ground by my futon.

"Wow, big day! Are you okay?"

"Had worse. I've been dead before, a couple times."

Luna frowns. "This place will ruin you, I can tell already." I open another can of tuna and place it on the floor for her. I practically cleared the supermarket of them, knowing that tuna was her favourite fish and that she might have to eat it for a while.

I reach for my duffel bag and pull out my journal left over from the Manga-Drawing club and my favourite pink pen.

"_My beloved Mamo-chan,_" I write. "_It's only the second day, but I miss all of you so much already. A lot happened today. I found Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth, who happens to be your younger sister! You don't remember her, do you? She remembers you, even though she was two when the accident happened. She said you shielded her, and because of that, she came out unharmed. She didn't say it, but I can tell she wants to see you from her tone when she spoke of you. She tried to hide it, but it couldn't fool me. She can see the future, and Sailor Sun can know when someone's lying. They're really special! Sailor Sun's civilian name is Taiyono Haruko, and Sailor Earth's is Chiba Akira. She looks so much like you, it's scary!_" I tap the pen against my mouth.

"What're you writing?" Luna asks.

"A letter." She walks over and reads. "You found Sailors Earth and Sun?!"

I hesitate. "Well, technically, they found me."

"I didn't know they existed!"

"'For every celestial body, there is at least one soldier,' right?" Luna told me that long ago.

"Well, I suppose, but..."

"Then you shouldn't be so surprised."

"It's surprising every time we meet 'someone' new."

"I guess."

I continue writing.

"_We had a battle today. This guy name "Jose Yuki Sapphire, he spoke weird and had this weird accent I couldn't place. It was weird. He was fast though. He dodged all our plain attacks. Then, we got new attacks. Haruko-san set him on fire! Luckily, Akira-san has the power of the elements, so she put him out, because he's human. He never attacked us though. He attacked some passersby, but we couldn't see what he used._

"_Also, I found out that the girls at my school, St. Agatha's Catholic School for Girls, (just the kind of school Grandmother would have us go to; Shingo's is St. Luther's Catholic School for Boys) excluding Akira-san and Haruko-san, don't like me very much. As a matter of fact, I don't think they like me at all._" I don't write what they did. I wouldn't want him to worry.

"_Grandmother doesn't like me either, even less than I thought. She blames me for my father's death, while sympathizing with Shingo. She absolutely adores him._

_"These aren't 'Rei' dislikes. They're for real. I've only just gotten here, and they hate me so much! Can you believe it?_

_"At least I've still got Luna, and now I have Haruko-san and Akira-san. They're really nice to me, but I feel like they're just being polite, haven't yet shown their real personalities. I haven't shown mine, either, so I guess I can't blame them. I hope we get that comfortable._

_"It's really scary moving to a brand-new place, you know? Scared of what's gonna happen, if people are gonna like me or not (which, they don't), scared if I can make it, scared if I come back to Tokyo, and everyone's already moved on. You know?_"

I tap the pen against my mouth again. "_What about you? How's life going so far? I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like a lot might've changed in the time I haven't seen you. A silly question, I guess._

_"I feel like it's been forever since we met at the train station. I miss you already. I can't believe I have three more years left of this._

_"It's late, so I can't right a lot. Sorry! I'm very tired!_

_"I love you!_

_"Your Usako"_

I tear out the page and the perforation. I dig out the box of pink envelopes I brought. I place the letter in and seal it. I write out the front, and then realize I don't have any stamps. Darn it! Maybe Haruko-san has some at her house. On the back where the envelope comes to a point, I draw a big heart and color it in. I place it on my uniform and lay down in my futon. It feels sooo much more comfortable as compared to last night. It's like clouds.

* * *

**~Luna's POV~**

"Good night, Usagi-chan!" I say, worried about her.

She yawns, "'Night, Luna..." She quickly falls asleep. That was easier than I thought.

I place my paws on her torso and pray this works. I close my eyes and whisper, "**Moonlight Healing!**" I know it was supposed to hers, but maybe I can make it work, too.

Sure enough, my crescent glows, and a mysterious wind blows through the small attic room. **(Heh heh. A "light in the attic". XD "A Light In The Attic" is a poetry book by Shel Silverstein. He writes weird poetry, but it's good. He also wrote "The Giving Tree", "Falling Up", and "Where The Sidewalk Ends" I know, I'm a dork XD)** Her bruises and scrapes slowly disappear in the soft light.

"Sleep tight, Serenity." I smile slightly at her. Poor Usagi! I can't believe a girl so cheerful and kind has to go through this kind of abuse. Those girls will regret this after the Eternal Sleep. **(that's what I call the 1000 years that the world was unconscious, only saved by the Silver Crystal and Neo Queen Serenity) **Usagi wouldn't make them pay, but I'm know Mamoru and the Guardians would. If only we could be together at this moment. This place will definitely ruin the brightness of the moon. I look out the window. Already, the moon's light is dimmer than last night's.**  
**

"Mamo-chan..." I hear from behind me. I turn and see Usagi's face looks frightened. "I'm... sorry... Please... No! Sorry... Sorry... Sorry... sorry..." her voice fades and her face relaxes. Something tells me it's gonna be a loooooong three years. Be prepared, Usagi. It's going to be a rough ride.

* * *

**That's the last chapter before the time skip! I really can't believe how short that was. Don't worry, I'll post a bunch of different endings I have in store :3 Tell me what you think! :D Fun Fact For Ya: Haruko's name is my own pun. "Taiyo" means "sun", and the name "Haru" can also mean "sun". It's lame, I know. I mean, come _on. _Her name means "Sun's Child of the Sun". Kinda. I'm lame, I know, so stop talking about it XD But seriously, read Cinder! It's really good! The Lunar Chronicles! Lovely! Also, in no way do I promote abuse. I think it's horrible that people can beat someone else up and feel good about it. My brain just tends to go in a dark direction sometimes ._. I'm listening to Sailor Moon soundtracks and songs now :3 It's awesome :D I've had Moon Revenge stuck in my head a lot lately c: Review, review, review! I mean it! This story has been up for over a month now, there's like 700 views, but only 10 reviews :| C'mon, guys! I'm beggin' ya! =_= Especially this one, it's so long, and it's the climax! T^T**


	10. Congrats, Grad! You're Free!

**TIME SKIP! Aren't you excited? I am :3 The Sailor Moon fuku is mainly *darkthewise's idea, watch him on deviantART! He's amazing :D I altered it a little to fit my story and so it wasn't totally stealing :3 ^_^' I also don't know a lot about how colleges work, let alone Japanese ones, so I'm just kinda making it as if it were like a high school ^^' Sorry, y'all, I know, it's gay, but that's all I know. This college will also have a cafeteria o_O Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI Animation :3**

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

**~3 years later~**

_**~Over the past three years, Tsukino Usagi, age 18, had been abused, beaten, and heartbroken, as she had not been allowed contact with her closest friends back in Tokyo, thus forcing her into a personality very different from the one Chiba Mamoru fell in love with. The girl had cut her hair to knee length, putting it in a bun everyday for school, straightening it on her days off, dip-dying it black once a month. She had to buy new clothes, as she grew so much that none of the ones she brought fit anymore. Her new clothes consisted of a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans (the denim kind that look cool, more like a really dark grey, not the cotton kind that are pure black), a black denim jacket (matching her jeans) and a pair of black knee high boots with many belts on them. On her torso, she wears two belts, on her arms, she wears four belts each, on her thighs, she wears one each, and on her jeans, she wears one with silver studs. On her ears, she wore silver skull earrings on her lobes, with black chains hanging and connecting to black cuff near the top of her ear. She does not wear make-up, except to cover her scars. To school, she chooses to wear the winter uniform, long sleeves and floor-length skirt, but still just like the original uniform. Her height is 5'5", her bust is 45", her waist is 24", her hips 36". Her natural hair color is a light blonde, her eyes a true blue. Her fuku consists of a white leotard turtle neck extend up farther onto her face like a ninja mask, a blue cape with five red stripes, a blue sash with tails gently curling to the floor. Her choker is red with a golden crescent moon with a star in it. Her brooch, as she's transformed, is a golden star with a small golden crescent moon on the bottom, with wings instead of a bow. Her gloves reach up to almost her underarm, with red tubes and the white feather clips on them, which she can use as a weapon, called "Moon Kunai". She has the same feather clips on top of her head. She has small white wings and a large blade on her back in the shape of a crescent. She has thigh high red boots with white belts on the top that have golden crescent moons on them. Her earrings are golden crescent studs with golden stars dangling from them. The Silver Crystal is placed on the back of her right hand.~**_

_**~As for Chiba Mamoru, age 22, he became the "king" of his college, every one knew exactly who he was. Everyone looked up to him as an athlete, as a scholar and a tutor, as a helper, as a friend. His hair was parted from the left, part of his hair covering his right eye.**_** (Going to ****real people, look up Josh Farro, Former lead guitarist of Paramore, present lead guitarist of Novel American, fashion and hair are just like Mamoru's. I have a bad habit of drawing hair in the eyes ^^' But Mamoru ends up cutting his hair to match Josh's short hair, a little while later. I'll write it I guess :3) ****_He is 6'0", and his normal style is either a v-neck or a coloured dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a tie and a vest with skinny jeans and low-top converse. His hair is black with natural blue highlights, and his eyes are sapphire blue. His Tuxedo is white with lavender accents.~_**

**~March 31, 2015~**

**~Gra****duation Day, Tenth District High, Tokyo~**

**~Minako's POV~**

Wow, if only Usagi could be here! And I know Artemis misses Luna, he hasn't been the same since they left. As a matter of fact, neither has Mamoru. Mamoru _is_ here, though. Rei's graduation is tomorrow, so we can all go to that. But really, nothing has been the same since Usagi left! I wonder what she would think of us if she saw us now. Who knows, maybe she'll come visit! I really hope so. We've been devastated without our Princess to guide us. She's probably graduating today, too. I hope she's doing okay. I wonder if she changed a lot? Maybe she changed so much she forgot about us. Maybe she forgot about the Soldiers altogether, like we would have long ago, had it not been for your everyday criminals and Peach Hips, our band. We let Mamoru join, too. We're currently the most popular band over all of Japan. I feel like a Threelight, because most of our songs are to our Princess, Tsukino Usagi. Doesn't she hear us singing to her? It's so frustrating when the person you love most won't respond to your pleadings. Mamoru says we need to have patience, but I've seen him breaking down, slowly. One day, I think he'll crack and go crazy. It worries me. It worries all of us. Oh, who am I kidding? Inside, we're all bad. Breaking down. Going crazy. Ready to give up and cry. Oh, Princess, please come back to us!

* * *

**~March 30, 2015~**

**~The night before Graduation, Kyoto~**

**~Usagi's POV~**

I take a deep breath and hope for the best. I'm not allowed to speak unless spoken to. I swallow, and rap on her office door three times.

"Who is it?"

"This is Usagi, Grandmother."

She pauses. "Come in," she spits.

I slowly turn the door knob and push it in. I slide in and stand perfectly straight against the back wall. I'm not allowed to sit down unless she tells me to.

"Well, you must have something important to say, although I can't imagine what it might be. Go on, say it."

I take another deep breath, and look her straight in the eye. I won't do anything rash even though it's the last day. "Well, Grandmother, as you are probably aware, I graduate from high school tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, I was hoping to leave and go back home directly afterwards."

"And what do I care? Frankly, I'll be happy to have you out of my hair." As expected from her. "Do it. I don't care. Keep the futon, too, I won't want it since I know who's been sleeping in it the past three years."

"Thank you very much for this wonderful gift and your permission," to get out of this hell hole. "I will be gone before noon day tomorrow," happily speeding away in Akira's car with her illegal licence. She lied about her age, saying she was a year older than she actually is. Using a bit of her late guardian's fortune, she bought herself an electric blue 2015 Ford Mustang GT. She doesn't have insurance on it yet, she's waiting until we get back to Tokyo.

"Leave me to my business, you horrible excuse of a woman."

"Yes, Grandmother. I shall take my leave." No matter what crap she throws at me, I'm expected to keep a poker face and be super polite. I slide back out the door and softly shut it.

"What were you talkin' to her about, Onee-chan?"

I turn to see my little brother, Shingo. He's 15 years old, and filling out very nicely. He's 5'8", just a little taller than Akira. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Huh? Where?"

"Home, little bro. You've probably been turning a blind eye to it, but people aren't exactly pleasant towards me here. This place is my personal hell. I'm gonna try to return to my old life."

"Ah, I see. Well, it'll get a little lonely, but I guess if that's what you need to do..."

"Thanks for understanding. Sorry, kid."

He sniffs. "'S'okay," he says.

"I probably won't see you again until you're an adult and decide to visit Tokyo, maybe, if that's what you wanna do."

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. "See ya, Onee-chan," he whispers.

I stand there for half a second, before my brain fills me in. _This is called a 'hug', Usagi. You wrap your arms around him as well in embrace. _I wrap my arms around his body, and then he pulls away, the whole thing lasting for a little over a second. He smiles at me warmly, the first person to do that in three years besides Haruko. _Now, lift the corners of your lips up slightly, you shy, retarded thing._ I smile up at him, for once not totally fake.

"Well, it's getting late, I'd better go up to bed!" I say. "Gotta big day tomorrow, ya know?"

"Heh, yeah. See ya."

"Yeah." I go upstairs to my room in the attic, pulling down the door, which I've so skillfully learned how to open and close both ways with the smallest sound and effort.

Luna opens one eye from her nap and looks up at me crawling in.

"Hey. Where were you?"

"Talking to Grandmother. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving to go where?"

"Home, Luna. We're going home to Tokyo."

"Are you gonna call them or anything?"

I shake my head. "I'm not sure how things will go. Maybe I'll go there and first observe their behaviour. Get close to them. Then, once I've decided it's safe, I'll reveal myself."

"What if it's not safe?"

I swallow. I hadn't thought about that. "I'll cross that bridge if I get to it."

"You're just scared, aren't you? I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You can't know that, it's been three years."

"And what about Jose? You haven't defeated him yet."

"I don't sense an evil aura coming from him. His is rather nice, actually. I feel like he's not actually our enemy."

Luna rolls her eyes. "Why don't you _ask him_?"

"Ask him? He barely gives us time to say, 'Stop!', and you're saying to _ask him a question_? 'Hey, are you really a bad guy?'"

"You're the one who said he might not be bad."

"You're the one who asked. Anyways, I need to write."

Write for our band-to-be, Forever Flying. **(The name comes from Flyleaf, Evanescence and Paramore. Used to be Flying EverMore [you see the Fly from Flyleaf, Ever from Evanescence, and More from Paramore] but Forever Flying made more sense. I'll have the Threelights make a comeback and sign with John, the manager and CEO of Lunar Music Group. He knows about their secret identities. All of them :3)** We already sent Johnour finished music and an explanation of our situation.

I pull out my writing journal and my favourite purple pen.

**(Dear My Closest Friend is by Flyleaf. I own nothing! :D You can listen to it here: watch?v=I-Dy0iqB7f8)**

_Dear my closest friend,_

_I'm writing because_

_I miss you so much_

_At night I always cry_

_The stillness still reminds me_

_Of when we first fell in love_

_And I miss that so much_

I wrote that last night. My closest friend is _him_, of course.

_Dear my closest friend,_

_I remember when_

_You asked me to stay_

_And I just walked away _

**(referring to S, on her 15th birthday :3 You remember how _that_ went lol)**

_I apologize_

_I hope my letters sent_

_I lost that moment_

_Seconds at a time_

I tap the pen against my mouth. Ooh! I know!

_I wait for your answer_

_But your hand was always mine_

Then maybe,

_Dear my closest friend,_

_I'm writing because_

_I miss you so much._

I _hope_ my letters sent, but I know they didn't. Grandmother has a way of "preventing certain things" from happening. She has "connections".

"What are you gonna tell him if he sees through? He probably will."

"How could he? I look almost nothing like I did three years ago."

"He just will. It doesn't matter. Even _if_ you used the Lunar Pen, he would still see through it. I can almost guarantee it. It's not your looks, Usagi. It's your heart. Any man knows immediately what's his."

"I hope you're right... Well, I'm going to bed. I probably need to wake up early to straighten my hair. I'll have to talk with Haruko and Akira about this song, see what music we can put to it."

"Good night, Usagi."

"'Night, Luna!"

I turn out the lamp, but I can't fall asleep. I lay here for hours, and I can't sleep. Finally, Luna asks me if I'm awake. I guess it's 4:30 by now. I'm not tired at all. I sit up.

"Yeah. I never fell asleep."

"What?! Really?"

I nod and put on my normal clothes. They said that for just today dress code didn't matter for seniors who are graduating. I grab my hair straightener and quietly jump down from the attic door. I sneak into the bathroom and brush my hair. I plug the straightener into the wall and wait for it to heat up.

Almost an hour later, I go back up to the attic, my hair perfectly straight.

"The bag again?" Luna asks.

I smile slightly. "Nah, not this time. Just follow me. We don't have classes today. And plus, what harm could a little kitty do?"

"I think you're getting a little slaphappy, Usagi. Be careful."

"Today, if Arisa approaches me, I'm gonna show her what I've been training for. I could beat her in a physical fight any day! I wouldn't even have to try! I've been waiting for this day for so long!" Tsukamoto Arisa has beaten me up almost everyday for the past three years. I'm not gonna let her do it anymore.

"Where did you place on the entrance exams?"

"First, of course. Grandmother wouldn't accept otherwise. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You never told me."

"Ah, sorry. Slipped my mind."

"Whatever. It's getting close to six. We gotta go, because doesn't it start early today?"

"That's right! It starts at 6:10." I grab my boots and duffel bag and jump down again.

"What are you gonna do with your uniform, burn it?"

"I considered that," I say with a hint of a smile, "but I'll keep it for sentimental reasons."

"You're crazy, Usagi."

"What have I been the last three years, then?"

"Getting there."

"Ah, I see. Well, let's go, shall we?"

I open the front door of this pocket mansion for the last time. "Bye, Grandmother. The next time we meet, you won't be able to push me around. I can guarantee it." I walk to school, Luna trotting at my feet.

"Usa-chan!"

"Blondie!"

I turn around and walk backwards. "Hey, guys! Good morning!" I smile. Akira stops. Haru stops to look at her.

"What's up?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Haru, do you know what that twist of her lips is doing there?!"

"I believe it's called a 'smile', Akira. It looks strange on her face, doesn't it?"

"She's been acting weird all morning," Luna adds.

"I don't exactly blame her. She's been through a lot the past three years and it's about to come to an end."

"Am I not allowed to be happy for once? Or excited? Or giddy? Or anything remotely good?"

"It's a bit unnerving, hun."

I shrug and turn around, and Haruko and Akira join me.

We continue walking to school

* * *

**~March 31, 2015~**

**~Graduation Day, Tenth District High, Tokyo~**

**~Mamoru's POV~**

"Congratulations, you three!"

"Thanks for coming, Mamoru!"

"Let's go to the diner!" Mako says.

"Maybe we can swing by TA and steal Rei!" Mina suggests. **(no, I'm not using the English name, that's just what they call her. The call her "Mina". They're close enough that they don't use honorifics :3)**

"Hey, yeah! There's a good idea!" Ami agrees.

The four of us start walking to Rei's school, in hopes to take her away. But, of course, even when everything's happy, _she_ slips into my mind. Always _her_. She's all I ever think about. I miss her. Her kind, innocent smile. Her warm, welcoming eyes, like the sky, wide and blue. Her shiny golden hair. Her sweet, childlike attitude. The way she laughed, it was like music. How she loved everyone. Everything about her.

"You're thinking about _her_, aren't you?"

We stop. "Mamoru?"

"She graduates today, too, probably, huh?"

"I should think so."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll see her soon. She made a promise, after all."

"And if I know her, she wouldn't break it. She would never."

"Do you think she'll recognize us?" I ask timidly.

"Of course! It doesn't matter what we look like. She can tell by our hearts."

"She really is amazing, isn't she?"

"Come on, guys, let's go pick up Rei."

"Her graduation is tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah, so they're probably not doing anything important anyway."

They keep talking and I fall just behind them. I look up at the sky. Oh, how I long to see her!

* * *

**~March 31, 2013~**

**~Graduation, St. Agatha's Catholic School for Girls, Kyoto~**

**~Usagi's POV~**

"Tsukino Usagi," Sister Lucy states. I hurry across the stage to get my diploma, the graduation good sweeping against the floor. I hope I don't step on it.

"Congratulations, Miss Tsukino."

"Thank you very much, Sister Lucy." I take the diploma she hands to me and bow slightly. She bows as well.

I go backstage and rip off the gown, thankful to be in just my normal clothes again.

"Dude, dontcha get hot in such dark clothes?" Akira asks.

"You're gonna talk to me about clothes when you're wearing booty shorts and a tube top?"

"I'm wearing tall boots, leggings and a vest with them. I'm not that much of a whore. What more do you want?"

"So you admit it?"

"Shut up!"

"Tsukamoto Arisa."

"Damn. She's coming this way. We should git." **(git=get :3)**

"Naw, I wanna settle things with her. You guys head out to the car. Find Luna and take her with you."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Usa-chan? Arisa can be pretty fierce when she wants to be."

I wince. "Yeah, so I've noticed. I'll be okay."

"Aiight, let's go!" Akira wraps her arm around Haru's shoulders, and they walk out the back exit. Akira whistles for Luna.

"She's not a dog, nor is she retarded!" I call after her. Akira laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" The voice sends shivers down my spine. Arisa.

I slowly turn around. "What am I gonna do? What _won't _I do? Well, first, I'm gonna beat you in a fight. I can't really hurt you since that goes against my morals." She scoffs. I continue like she hadn't done anything. "Then, I'm gonna get in my friend's car and we're going to drive to Tokyo so I don't have to worry about this hell anymore. After that, I'm gonna live the best life anyone ever lived."

"Really? Is that what you're going to do?"

"Yeah. Right now, just you and me, no calling in your goonies. It's going to be a fair fight."

"Everything's fair in a fight."

"Yeah a _fight_, not getting your gang together and beating the crap out of someone else. And plus, I _let _you beat me all those times. I didn't fight because I wanted to save it for this day."

"Yeah, _OH_-kay."

"As I expected, you don't believe me. That's okay, you will soon enough."

"Then quit your jabbering and _fight me, _if you're so _confident_!"

She throws me a punch and I neatly dodge. "Gotta be quicker than that!" She keeps trying to hit me, and I make it to the door. She tries to kick me, and I open the door, making her fall out into the bright sun.

* * *

**~Akira's POV~**

Suddenly, Blondie and the B'tch come out of the door, like I'd predicted. That's why the three of us are sitting on the hood of my new car. B'tch is trying to hit her, but Blondie keeps dodging. "C'mon, Blondie!" I cheer.

"Go, Usa-chan!" Haru calls. B'tch looks over at us wildly. She's getting frustrated, I can tell.

"Hah!" she says. "Is that all you got?! Hit me, why dontcha!"

Blondie shrugs. "Sorry. Can't. I'm waiting for you to tire yourself out."

"So you can beat me easily?! Wow what a loser!"

"No, so you can beat yourself. I'm not gonna hurt someone who hasn't done anything really bad. It goes against my nature."

"No, I _want_ you to hit me! C'mon, do it!"

"Yeah, Blondie!" I encourage. What is she _doing_?! Does she want _me_ to step in?

"Naw, I can handle this, Akira. Don't worry."

"Whatever. Psycho."

"Like I said, and how you've noticed, she's been weird all morning. She didn't even get any sleep last night."

"What?!" Haru says. She's so maternal, it's really cute.

"She was too excited, I guess," Luna says. "I can tell this isn't what she really wants to be doing. I can tell she really wants to be speeding down the highway towards Tokyo. I looked up the graduation dates of TA School for Girls and Tenth District High, and TA's graduation is tomorrow. We'll be going to it. I'm sure that we'll run into them there, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Tux. Of course, Mars will be there."

"Kay."

"I'm interested in meeting them, after all the good things we've heard."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, B'tch shrieks. We look up and see Blondie holding her in a pose that's sure to break her arm if she went any tighter. Blondie let's go, and B'tch falls. Blondie grins and whispers something, and then walks over here. Arisa sits up.

"F'ck you, Tsukino Usagi! F'ck you!"

Blondie stops, turns around, and walks back over there and bends over to whisper something. It only seems to anger her more. She goes into punch Blondie, but Blondie puts her hand on Arisa's head at the same time and jumps over her, shoving her head down.

Blondie runs over and jumps into the converted car, not bothering to open the door. Luna jumps over the windshield and I get into the left-side driver's seat (Americans; tch **[haha I'm totally kidding. I'm a proud American! :D]**)

I turn on the car and Blondie squeals. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long ride.

* * *

_"I beat you and didn't even have to do much. That says a lot about you." I grin, something I haven't done in a while. "Also, you'll never see me again. Not this way."_

* * *

**It's s****o long! I know! Haha, that last bit at the end is what she said to Arisa :3 Now, we drive to Tokyo! I'm thinking about having them go to Rei's graduation, and having Usagi and Mamoru pass each other and sense something "familiar" in the other. Really, y'all need to tell me what you think! It makes me kinda of ticked just a little bit! I'm gonna just go ahead and make Haruko and Akira a couple. In the next real chapter, I'll include a flashback of when one confessed to the other. I'm going to post their profiles. :3 I think I'll draw them in their fuku, (Sun and Earth in ALL of them :3 Well, I think they only have three. Moon is gonna have her Supreme one and her Ninja one as well. The supreme one I designed myself on . The Sailor Senshi design template is third most popular there :D I'll post them on deviantART in a little bit :3 I designed the Outers and the Guardians, too. I'll draw them, too, eventually. Lol, I'm working on drawing and colouring them in their civilian forms, first. I'm almost done :3 In the meantime, please, _please_, review thoroughly! Especially this one! I get so excited when I get the email that says "[New Review] for The Beginning", and then it's just, "Keep writing." I guess that means that it's good and that they can't think of anything to say because I don't have to work on anything? I dunno. Still, especially this one. but, I think I know what I'm gonna do for the end, now, so, sorry to disappoint any who were looking forward to reading and reviewing the different endings (but the latter doesn't seem very likely with this crowd :P). But, to make up for it, I'm just gonna combine 'em all. Mostly :3 Stay tuned, I know I talk a lot, I have a lot to say! My brothers and I have a tendency to be and reputation of being loud and obnoxious XD**


	11. AN: That's Really What This Is

**First order of business: I've changed the name of this story from "The Beginning" to "Kyoto" :3**

**Next: I'm having a hard time figuring out what to write, so I just stopped, kinda. I'll be back once I get the words flowing again :D Shouldn't be long. I've got plenty of options to choose from ^_^**

**I was ****_really_**** nervous to put the last one out. I wasn't sure of the feedback, whether I would lose readers, if people would hate me for it, whatever. But, I finally got a real review! (The percentage, by the way, is about 1% -_-) Thanks, Jovian Sun! If I didn't get a real review, I don't know what I would've done XD But, you also asked just the two questions I've been a little... bad about. The ones I haven't ****_quite_**** figured out myself, but kinda knew a little bit about. I'll try to expand them. I'm trying to make my story seem as canon as is possible, but these two questions stump me ^^'**

**Also, I noticed your avatar is Gaian :D I'm Miss Moonie Girl, hit me up? ;) Also, I've made everyone on under Akira Chiba [laugh] :3 For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, you can go to this site, click the first option: "Gaia Dream Avatar". At the top, it should say Dream Avatar. There should be two avatars, in between says "Start", then three options below: "Dream Free", "Inventory tektek", and "Search Avatars". Click "Search Avatars", and in the box, put in "Akira Chiba" and click "Search". It should come up with a bunch of avatars. You can click on a single avatar to make it bigger. I did a bit for the wedding, too :3 It's not much of a spoiler, because everyone knows they're gonna get married in the end :3 I'll probably change the picture and title at that point ^_^ I'm gonna make Forever Flying's outfits available there, too.**

**[EDIT]: Actually, I'm not sure if I can even fit Forever Flying in here anymore. I kinda don't know how. I'm trying, I promise. It's just, my Fairy Tail story flows so much better T^T**

**So, your First Question: Why does Grandmother hate Usagi so much? She's the kind of person who relies a lot on image, and if you've got a granddaughter who fails tests, is really clumsy and lazy, a crybaby, and is really loud and obnoxious and childish, and you're as small-minded as she is, wouldn't you? I dunno, maybe I'm asking the wrong crowd, the ones who love an anime where a girl tells you to love everyone and fights for love and justice :3 Haha, I'm so weird XD Grandmother is renowned around the country of Japan. Almost everyone in business knows and respects her. And partially answer to your second question, I was thinking about having a side story (more like a flashback) where Grandmother holds a big party, and Mamoru is invited (remember how America liked his theory?) and Usagi attends it, and there's a happy moment in her life.**

**Second Question: How did Usagi ****_not_**** find a means of communication, ie Luna sending brief messages on the comm, sending the letter through Akira or Haru, etc.? Remember how I said Grandmother was powerful? She took away her magnetic phone card and took half of her wage leaving her with just enough to get food with. Why she didn't do it through Akira or Haruko... I'm still trying to come up with a good reason. Hm... don't hate me for this! Has anyone ever ****_READ_**** Twilight before? Even just the first book, anyone? If you have, you know how Edward's range is only a few miles radius, at best. That's like with the communicators. I know, they're magic, but come on, those questions are my Achilles Heel T^T [In Greek Mythology, you could kill the immortal hero Achilles (ah-KILL-eez) by driving something in between his heel and ankle :D I'm fascinated by Greek Mythology :3]**

**Also, if you could, you could refer to Setsuna's premonition in Chapter 2: The Talk, it might help a bit ^_^**

**I'm changing Akira and Haruko's start dates, if you will. They were supposed to have become senshi when they were 14. I'm changing it to 12, so they're even more experienced then our lovely V-chan :D Lol**


	12. On Hell's Door Step Going The Other Way

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted a real chapter T^T I have writer's block =o= It sucks.**

**She [Jovian Sun] found me! ^o^ I feel like I'm finally starting to connect with y'all, sorta... That I'm an actual human being, and not some robot spitting out stories. (I almost wrote reboot instead of robot [laugh]. I talk about it too much. My friends are annoyed XD) If there are any other members of Gaia Online, you can friend me :D Just say you're from FanFic, and I'll be more than happy to accept :D**

**Some quick info before we get started: [The Senshi as a whole] can only telepathize with each other if they both recognize each other's thoughts. [The Celestial Trio] can disguise themselves simply by thinking of what they want to become.**

**Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. "Imaginary" is owned by Evanescence and written by Amy Lee.**

* * *

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clocks screaming,_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out touch_

_With this rampant chaos-your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_Swallowed up in the sounds of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

* * *

"Wait!" we hear as Akira puts the key in the ignition. God, what is it now?! Hey, is that...?

Akira tenses, and Haruko suppresses a growl. "I'm sorry?" I say, perfectly calm. I've learned to control my emotions well over the past three years. "May I ask who you are?"

He looks confused. "It's me. Jose. Jose Yuki Sapphire. Your '_enemy_'."He uses air quotes when he says the word "enemy". I _thought_ I sensed an innocence from him these past three years. "You're the Celestial Trio, right?"

"What the hell do you know?" Akira says, her voice low and frightening.

"Let me explain: I was sent from the future by Her Majesty, our great Neo Queen Serenity, to train you three specifically. So, I'm here to tell you, congratulations! Your training is complete, well as complete as it's gonna get with me. She said my next mission was to go with you three to help train His Majesty and our Mistresses."

"Come again? What's this about the future?" Akira says.

"Ahhhh, okay!" I say, realizing. So he's like the opposite of Chibiusa! He came to this time period to train us!

Haruko looks at me and is surprised by my expression. "Y-You don't actually buy this, do you, Usa-chan?!"

"You don't? You're the human lie detector, here! And it makes total sense. I mean, we had a lot of people come from the future back in '11, [**A/N: my math back to R :3]** my future daughter included, who came back a second time a little over 6 months later and stayed for about a year or so, that time sent by myself in the future. So his story makes sense. And I've never really sensed any evil from him."

"_What?!_ This guy is _totally_ bad news! You can't just _accept _his story after we've been battling him for three years!"

"But we are stronger, aren't we?"

Akira opens her mouth slightly like she's gonna say something, then closes it again and sighs. "Fine. I guess. Whadya say, Haru?"

"I guess, if it's okay with Usa-chan, it's okay with me."

Jose's face lights up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Really?!"

I nod and smile. "Yeah! Come on, sit her next to me!"

Luna glares at him menacingly, and he looks nervous. "I-Is your cat okay? It's staring at me."

"Huh? Oh, she does that to someone she's trying to figure out. Stop that, Luna. It's okay."

"But, Usagi...! It's... _Jose_!"

"_Eh_?! Your cat can _talk_?!" Then recognition hits his face. "Wait a minute. The black fur. The mark of the Royal Family. Named _Luna_... You're Lady Luna, aren't you?! I _thought_ I recognized your voice! But, why are you a cat?"

Luna sweat drops and Akira and Haruko laugh. I smile politely. "Because she _is_ a cat. Were you expecting something different?"

"Well, Lady Luna is a _human_. A very pretty one, at that." Luna's body warms up a little in my arms.

"Oh, like that time with Kakeru...?"

"Shhhh!" Luna hisses. Akira and Haruko look at Luna curiously.

"Eh? Who's Kakeru?"

"He's just some guy. I don't know him." Luna buries her head in my stomach.

I giggle softly. "She had a bit of a crush on him a while back. He's human, so it didn't work out. But she wished she could be human so she could tell him how she felt, told me so, and with my handy dandy Silver Crystal, I made her human for a moment. I didn't get to see, but I bet she was very beautiful."

"If Lady Luna is here in Kyoto, then is Sir Artemis still in Tokyo?"

"Yes, and she misses him dearly!"

"Shut up!" Luna says, flustered.

I laugh. "Come on, we're burning daylight! If we don't leave now, there's gonna be a hell of a lot of traffic later!"

* * *

_I'm running in this forest, and I keep tripping over tree roots or rocks, getting caught in vines or spider webs. I finally come to the end, and I'm in a desert, instantly parched. I fall to my hands and knees and cough up blood, holding my hand to my chest. I look behind me for the forest, but it's gone. I look back up to see a large serpent with the face of my grandmother. I want to stand and run, but her face comes closer and suddenly her face is Jose's. He swallows me whole, and I slide down to his stomach, meeting Akira and Haruko there. Usually, that's when I wake up, but I stay sleeping. We move together through his body, surprisingly not slimy and gross, but in fact, thorny and painful. We're all squished up against each other, slowly sliding through the agonizing tunnel, headfirst. There's a light at the end, but I can't free my hands to reach for it. When we reach the light, I'm greeted by all my old friends, Mamoru, Ami, Haruka and the others._

_I smile, but they frown. "Who _is_ that girl?"_

_"She's, like, goth."_

_"Totally not our Princess."_

_"You're not worthy anymore of being close to us."_

_"I can't love you this way!" Mamoru says._

_"Mamo-chan?" I whisper. He looks at me, full of hate._

_"Don't call me that! You're not the girl I love!"_

_"Go back to your hole!"_

_"Someone like you should just die!"_

_I fall to my knees and cover my ears. "No..." I whisper._

_"Worthless!" "Scum!" "Annoying!"_

_"No no no no no no no..." I repeat over and over again._

_"**Stop this!**" a bass voice says. I look behind me to see a man with bright sapphire eyes, strong, tan skin, and black hair, falling just past his chin, parted from the left, the bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black v-neck with red skinny jeans and black low-top converse. He looks sort of familiar. I look back my friends, and see them staring down at me in disgust, my old self included, her hand on Mamoru's chest. Wait a minute. I look at the man, and back at Mamoru. Don't they look... the same?_

_"M-Mamo-chan?" The old Mamoru and the old me disappear. Then, a girl with an a-line cut of blue hair with bangs falling in her eyes and framing her face and blue eyes, a girl with long curled black hair and violet eyes, a girl with a long blonde ponytail and light blue eyes, and a girl with a thick crimson red ponytail and hazel eyes show up, flanking the new Mamoru, and the old Ami, the old Rei, the old Minako, and the old Makoto disappear as well. _

_Next to the new people appear a tall woman with very pale blonde hair with two thin locks in front of her triple-pierced ears and deep blue eyes, a normal-height woman with teal hair in braids on the sides of her head tied back into one single braid and sapphire eyes, a taller woman with very tan skin, long dark green hair half-tied back into a black hair bow and garnet eyes, and much shorter girl with black hair much like the man's but the bangs dyed rainbow colours, and deep violet eyes appear, and the old Haruka, the old Michiru, the old Setsuna, and the old Hotaru disappear as well._

_"M-Minna?!" _

_"We forgot you not... Usako," the man says, smiling at me. He kneels down next to me._

_"Usagi!" I hear. Mamoru leans forward and..._

...yells in my face, "USAGI!" I open my eyes slightly and make out tan skin and black hair. I lean forward and kiss...

The person shoves away abruptly. "OH GOD THAT'S DISGUSTING!" _she _shouts. "HARU! BLONDIE KISSED ME! GOD, I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"Huh?! Akira?!"

I sit up and she's just outside the car, on her hands and knees, one hand gripping her stomach, heaving. Ooh, morning already?

"Yeah, who'd you think it was?!"

I blush, remembering the dream. "Th-That doesn't matter!"

"Wait a minute... You thought I was Mamoru, didn't you?!"

"What?! What are you talking about, you crazy old hag?!"

"Look, I'll forget it happened _just this once_. Don't let it happen _ever again _or I _swear_ I will kill you."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n..." I mutter, still blushing.

"Kay, look. We're in your _precious Tokyo_," she mocks. "Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, just like you said. Now what?"

I look up at the elegant building we're parked at, big, bold letters above the intricate front entrance: "TA ACADEMY _for girls_".

"Wow, Akira," I say, getting out of the car. "You managed to do something right for once. We're here." I notice girls in their uniforms walking up the long front lawn. One particular girl, surrounded by a bunch of other girls, stands out to me, and it seems I stand out to her as well. We stare at each other, and in that moment, I know that this girl is none other than Rei Hino, the one and only Flame Sniper. She looks... frightened, no, intimidated. I can tell that her power is much, much weaker than mine. She can see that, too.

The part that scares me is that she looks just as she did in my dream.

Something calls her attention, and she turns towards a group of people who look just like the people in my dream. My head feels light, and I fall back against the hood of the car.

"Usa-chan!"

"Usagi-sama!"

"Y'okay, Blonde?"

I swallow. "Y-Yeah. C'mon, let's go so we can get a good spot."

"Kay."

* * *

**~Just After TA Academy Graduation~**

**~April 1, 2015~**

**~Mamoru's POV~**

Those people Rei noticed are coming towards us. I can feel what she felt, especially the blonde girl. She feels... familiar, although I don't believe I've seen her before.

But whenever I look at that blonde girl, it's like she's always looking at me. Our eyes meet, and instantly _her_ face comes to mind.

As they pass, the girl's hand brushes on my arm, and I all but yell out. The vision I see is so intense. I see... A girl with high blonde pigtails, a black tank top, purple miniskirt, fishnet stockings and tall goth boots, holding a white microphone, Neo Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and... Usako. And that girl. All the personas move together into that girl. That is her, isn't it?!

"Mamoru?"

"What's wrong?"

"That... girl..."

* * *

**Yeah, I couldn't think of how to continue from there without it sounding forced, so have a Cliffhanger! :D You know _I_ love y'all, it's just my writing abilities =_= Sorry. I'll try my best next time T^T**


	13. The Heart's Secret

**So, I've kinda been on Writer's Block, like I said, but I think it's coming back to me, kinda :D I hope this is good, and I totally apologize if it sucks. (Bows completely) GO~ME~NA~SA~I! ^^' Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sensei. One more thing before we get started: I will use their guise names when they are in their guise, and their normal names when they're normal :3 Also, I forgot to mention they each have a weapon of their own. Moon has a large crescent-shaped blade the she holds on her back, called the Moonlight Legend (I kinda just made it up. Again, like *darkthewise on deviantART :3 The other two I came up with on my own ^^') Sun has a silver sword with a golden handle and jewels, called the Holy Solar Sword. Earth has a dark brown whip that has her symbol in green on the end of the handle, with green and blue woven in with the brown, called the Terrestrial Whip. **

* * *

**~1 month Timeskip~**

**~Azabu Institute of Technology, Tokyo~**

**~Normal POV~**

"Senpai!" **(A/N: Senpai=upperclassman. In this case, Mamoru)**

"Hey, Senpai!"

"Senpai, I need help with this!"

Chiba Mamoru is very well-liked. He excels in every subject, and he's a Senior, so everyone comes to him when they need his help. When the pop-rock idols, Forever Flying, came to this college and befriended him and his friends, their popularity shot up, as if it weren't high already. Lunar, one of the idols, seems to have taken a special liking to him, angering his "secret" fan club.

Luna always seems to want to tell him something, the secret everyone says they have. "Of course they have a secret," it's said. "They're idols. They must be hiding something."

"Hey, Mamoru-kun?" Lunar always says, but then she always gets trampled by others needing to ask him things.

Mamoru always seems to hardly pay her mind. He's always so busy. Whenever this happens, Lunar gets this look of agonizing despair on her face.

* * *

**~May 3, 2015~**

**~Mamoru's apartment's mailroom~**

Mamoru opens his PO box and pulls out the mail.

"Junk, junk, junk," he says, flipping through them, boredom striking his face and voice. Then, he flips to a thick azure envelope, addressed to _"My Sweet King Endymion_" in beautiful English cursive. His heart skips a beat. Who could've written this? Who could know who he is? None of the Senshi would do this. He knows that. Mina is the only one who can write in cursive. Possibly Michiru, but the Inners and Outers don't talk. They hardly ever see each other.

His heart pounding, he carefully opens the fancy, expensive crêpe envelope and pulls out a thin sheet of paper, very delicate and feminine, a light cerulean. He unfolds it.

_There are things I've been meaning to say for a while now that would mean more in person_

_Please meet me in the park at the stroke of midnight on the morning of the fourth._

_I love you._

That's it. No signature, no address, nothing. He flips the card over and peeks inside, but there's no hint as to who sent the letter. Most of the letters he receives are in various shades of pink, written in red or pink kanji. It's a good thing he's acing English.

His muscles weak, he struggles over to the elevator and to his apartment. Once he gets there, he crashes into the couch and his eyes slide shut.

* * *

**~The day before~**

**~Usagi, Akira, Haruko, and Jose's apartment~**

"Ha~ru~cha~n! He~lp me~!"

"What's up, Usa-chan?"

"You're good at English cursive, right? I'm writing a letter."

* * *

**~May 4, 2015, Midnight~**

**~Tenth District Park~**

Usagi looks at her watch, and swallows. 11:59. She could still abandon Operation: Truth. It wasn't too late. He wasn't here yet.

No! She won't. She promised herself that she would do it, no matter the consequences, whether they be good or bad. She sighs and adjusts the dress her friends made her wear. It's a little too short, if you ask Usagi, but she wants to look good and impress him. She also did her hair up the way she use to so it would be easier for him to recognize her. She hasn't dyed her hair since she came back, so it was simpler to look like her old self. She tugs at her collar and fiddles with her necklace.

Then she hears a gasp behind her. She quickly turns around, startled. He's here! "Y-You're..."

She quickly regains her composure and smiles warmly, something she hasn't done for a while. "I'm home... Mamo-chan!"

She can't read his expression, especially not in this light. Then he turns around and sprints in the opposite direction.

Her eyes widen and she thinks hears a distinct _CRACK! _as her heart crumbles to dust. Her knees give out and she breaks into sobs.

`_Rejection!` _she thinks. _`So that's what it feels like... to have my heart broken... It hurts! It hurts, Mamo-chan! You said you would wait for me, but what was that?!` _

* * *

"What?! GAH!" Mamoru shouts as chains that seem to be made of lightning bind him to a nearby tree. What has he done?

"If you can't come up with a good excuse, I can't forgive you for what you did to our Princess!" an alto voice shouts. Is she talking to him? Wait, he knows that voice! It sounds like Kikyuu! Of Forever Flying! "I don't care who you are! If you hurt her, you answer to me!"

He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He clears his throat and looks down at his suspended feet. "I was..." he clears his throat again and sighs. "Afraid." There. He said it.

All of a sudden, something smacks his face really hard. And he looks up to see a woman in a Sera fuku much like the Senshi's.

"DON'T YOU THINK _SHE _WAS, _TOO_?! YOU HAVE _NO IDEA _WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH _FOR YOU_!" the woman, whose voice matches Kikyuu's, screams. "_ANALYZE _THE SITUATION! THINK ABOUT SOMEONE _ELSE _FOR ONCE! HER BIGGEST AND _**ONLY **_FEAR IS _YOUR REJECTION_!" She growls and brings her had to her face, running it through her bangs. "Really! I've heard so many good things, but so far, it don't seem like any of 'em are true. I can't believe we're related!"

_`Related? This is the first I've heard of any relative of mine_,` he thinks. His eyes sting as hot tears well up and spill.

"What are you crying for?! It's your own damn fault! You brought this whole freakin' on yourself!" She growls. "You know what? Sun, lemme see your sword!"

"Huh? But, Earth..."

"_Now_, Sun!"

"_You're gonna get in trouble_!" the one called Sailor Sun says under her breath. She sounds like Sola, with her bubblegum voice.

"Punishment: Holy Solar Sword! _Die_!" Sailor Earth shouts.

* * *

Usagi faintly hears someone yell not too far from where she's laying, and swiftly stands, listening. She closes her eyes. It sounded like... Akira? Angry. Ooh. She wonders who the poor victim is.

She crosses her arms like an "x" and makes fists of her hands except her pinky and forefinger, which are straight. She closes her eyes and faces down slightly. "_**Tsukino Jutsu**_!" she whispers. The gold crescent-shaped tattoo on her forehead glows, and she jumps into the air and somersaults, her legs straight. She lands in a crouch, and then stands and goes into her pose, one foot in front of the other, left hand on her hip and the other to the side of her body by her shoulder, her fore and middle fingers and thumb extending.

She runs towards where the sound came from, quick and nimble. Once she arrives, she analyzes the situation. Sun and Jose are to the side. Earth is running at her victim, who's tied to a tree with Jose's chains. The victim is... him.

Then she catches a flash of something in Earth's hands, and, quickly realizing it's the Holy Solar Sword, jumps in front of it, saving Mamoru's life. The Sword goes all the way through her body.

"B-Blondie?!" Sailor Earth says, barely audible.

"S-Sailor Moon?! Why?!" Mamoru says.

"What did I tell you about this? Leave him alone! Last time... I'll warn... you...!" she spits out through her gritted teeth. She falls to her knees, breathing heavily. She grabs hold of the handle and takes a deep breath.

"W-What are you doing?!" Earth and Mamoru say at the same time. Internally, Sailor Moon laughs. _`Like brother, like sister.`_

Sailor Moon yanks the blade out of her body and grunts. She slowly gets to her feet, her knees giving a little, and gives Earth an angry look.

"U-Usagi-sama...!" Jose says.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Huh?!" She swings the blade at her and misses, getting a little dizzy from blood loss. "I won't kill you, because that would hurt someone I love more than almost anything! But I will…" She falls to her knees again. "I… I will…" She falls down to a lying position.

"Us-sako!" Hearing that word, her heart fills with joy, stronger than anything else.

"Moonlight Healing," she whispers as she puts her right hand over the wound and winces. In her left hand, she still holds the Holy Solar Sword, noting in her mind to give it to Haru after she cleans her blood off of it. Her right hand glows, and she is relieved of pain, the wound sealing and the bones going back to normal, but the blood remains in the Fuku.

She stands. "I will punish you for what you've done!" Her face is filled with anger, but she's not exactly with it, almost about to pass out. She waves the sword around in her direction, never hitting her. There's a boom from behind. "Ah?" She turns around slightly to see a flash of lightning aiming straight for her. She is shocked by it and screams.

"Jose!"

Sailor Moon is just lying there, face in the dirt, trying to stay conscious. She gets on her hands and knees, barely able to hold herself up, and coughs up some blood. She stands, her knees giving a little. She looks over at where the blow came from.

"What was that for?!" She falls to her knees, dropping the blade.

"Princess!" Sailor Sun runs over to her and helps her stand.

"Thanks, Sun-chan."

"_Baka_!" Sailor Sun shouts. "I didn't think you would actually try to _stab _him! What the _hell _was going through your head?! And Jose, why would you hit her?! She's _injured_!"

Sailor Moon can see where this is going. "Sun-chan, please calm down. You'll unlock _her._"

Sailor Earth and Jose's eyes widen. "No…"

"Well, shit, we're fucked."

"I won't calm down, Princess! I don't care who they are! They hurt you!"

"No, look, it's okay, it's already healed, see? I'm fine! I promise! I just lost a little blood, that's all!" But it's too late. There's no going back until she's finished. Solar Flare has already been unlocked. There's nothing anyone could do or say. Sailor Moon sighs, and smiles. "Well, if you insist!" She picks up the bloodied Sword and hands it to her. "Here."

Her eyes widen at the sight of the Sword. "That's right. She got you with _my _sword. _My sword._ And look how bloody it is! Well, this just won't stand."

"Blondie, I'm sorry! Please, stop her!"

Sailor Moon winks and pulls down her other lower lid, sticks her tongue out and does a "V" with her fingers. Then she closes her eyes and shrugs, smiling. "Sorry! There's nothing I can do now! The monster has already been let out! I can't take away her freedom! Plus, just think of it as… _p__ayback!_"

With that, Sailor Sun charges. Sailor Moon sighs, and takes the blade off her back and throws it over at Mamoru. That took a lot of energy, the thing being so heavy. She falls back into a lying position. The blade hits the strange chains and slices them, setting him free.

He groans, "Thank God, I've been saved!"

"Don't think you'll get off that easy." Sailor Moon stands, having regained her energy, and walks back over to him. She squats in front of him and squints. "I think you have a bit of explaining to do."

He sits up and sighs. He picks at the grass and watches his hands. "Well..." He swallows audibly. "Actually... I... was frightened, and surprised by your sudden appearance. I almost didn't believe it. That's why I ran. I didn't want to believe it and it end up being a dream."

"Dream?"

"Well, you see... I've kinda... dreamt... of your homecoming. They're so real that I believe them sometimes."

Sailor Moon's breath catches. She clears her throat. "W-Well, then..."

"Don't try to fool her."

"Akira!"

Sailor Moon feels her heart fall apart again, after it had been trying to repair itself. Her eyes widen and her jaw falls a little. She backs off, moving away from him and stands. He looks saddened.

_`What am I doing?! It's Mamo-chan!` _she thinks. She blinks and clears her throat, turning to face them. "Okay, and tell me, _Akira Chiba_, who hasn't seen this man since she was _two._ What do you know about him?"

Akira goes quiet. Then she grits her teeth, and says, "Are you willing to choose this man over us?"

Usagi swallows. "Is that what this is coming to?" she says quietly, her voice squeaking.

"_Are you willing to choose this man over us_?"

Now it's Usagi's turn to be quiet. After a few agonizing moments, Akira speaks. "I understand. If you can't answer a simple question, then it's obviously something you'd have a hard time saying. It's been fun... Usagi."_  
_

Usagi's heart falls apart again, after it was trying to repair itself a second time. Usagi isn't sure it will try again, after all that has happened.

"No..." she whispers, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "N-No! That isn't what I want at all! You're all... m-my precious friends! Please! I know I haven't treated you the way I should've, and you've been very gracious about it. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. That isn't me! Please! If... If you leave me... I'm not sure I would ever return to the way I was before I left here before. Please..."

Akira has her back turned to her. "You had your chance to decide. You let it slide."

"That's mean!"

Akira turns around. _SMACK! _"_I'm _mean?! Get over yourself! You are so selfish! All you do is take, take, take from us, and what do we get in return?! Tears! Frowns! _You haven't smiled once since we met_!"_  
_

* * *

"You haven't smiled once since we met!"

_`She hasn't... smiled once? In three years? Because of... me?` _Mamoru thinks. He swallows and stands, towering over the others.

"Are you seriously going to make her choose between her closest friends and... and me?"

"Eh? Mamo-ch-chan?" **(A/N: they're still getting use to this situation XD They'd been trying to avoid even thinking about each other for so long, it's weird for them :3 You can see it also back up when he said "Usako") **

A slight, warm shiver runs through Mamoru when he hears that. His stomach leaps, almost as if it would hop right out of his mouth. Not in a sick way. In a... giddy way. A happy, rejoiceful way.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and Usagi."

"It most certainly isn't! It's between all of us! She shouldn't have to choose! If you're really her friend, you wouldn't make her!"_  
_

"Do you want me to enlighten you on her former behavior?" she says each syllable clearly and precisely, trying to make a point.

* * *

"Do you want me to enlighten you on her former behavior?" Akira says. _`No! He can't know!`_

"No-!"

"Tell me."

"But-!"

"Jose."

"Huh?!"

"Sorry, Usagi-sama."

"Wait, no-!"

In no time, she's strapped to the very same tree that held Mamoru bound not too long ago. How could they do this to her?!"

"What?!" she screeches. "Traitor! Please, stop! Don't-!"

"BE QUIET, YOU!" Akira yells. "Jose!"

"Please forgive me!" Jose takes off his handkerchief and brings it up to Usagi's face.

"Tell me," she whispers, "were you all planning this?"

She hears him swallow and watches his Adam's apple bob. "I-"

"No, wait, don't answer. I'm not sure I wanna know."

"Usagi-sama..."

"Just get it over with already!"

"R-Right..." More tears slide down her face. She wishes she could disappear.

Then she remembers.

_'Do you want me to enlighten you on her former behavior?'_

_'Tell me.' _

It was him. He did this to her. His curiosity makes her want to crawl into a hole and die. She just wants to forget and be happy. Nothing else. That's all she wants.

"But this is something he needs to know, Usa-ch- Usagi." She hadn't realized she had thought aloud.

"You gonna betray me, too, Haru-chan? That's okay, I didn't want my heart to be in one full piece anyway. I wanted it to shatter a million times today."

"Ah-"

"You know what? Forget it. _**Tsukino Jutsu**_!" She transforms. "_**O, dear Moonlight! I am thy sister, thy guardian! Please, s**__**lice through the physical binds of this world! Free me from this agony!**_" The chains glow in the faint light of the moon, and disappear.

"Hey! Haru!"

"On it!"

Haruko runs after her. She gets very close, but misses. "_**Lunar Teleport!**_"

"Wait-!"

* * *

**Meh... I dunno about this :o I really need to know what you think. Pleases. Pleasy pleases. Rawr. I recently got into this magical girl anime called Shugo Chara. It's really good :D Kukai is soo cool! I like Miki a lot.**


	14. And So

**I hope that last one was okay. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. We'll see what happens, I guess :3 Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and TOEI Animation. I can't type today :P The part of my brain that functions agile movement is always so mean to me .**

* * *

There's a crash and a girly squeal outside, startling Rei into consciousness. She jumps up and grabs her brooch, running out the door to see the what the commotion is about.

The first thing she sees is a person in a tree, who looks like she had fallen there. "Ah!" she says, and slips down again, falling down again to the ground.

Rei squints in the poor light. "Who are you?"

The girl stands, and then the moon breaks through the clouds. "Rei-chan?"

"Huh?" The girl-woman, in fact-has long blonde pigtails and a white leotard and a large blade on her back. Though she's different, Rei recognizes her as the stupid girl who is her princess. Serenity, Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino. "I-It can't be...! Usagi!"

* * *

The woman smiles. "That's right!" She transforms back and walks closer. "I'm home, Rei-chan!"

"Rei, what's up?" A girl with a short blue bob and glasses walks out of the temple. "Eh? That's..."

"Usagi-chan?!" says a girl with long blonde ponytail with a big red bow.

"No way...!" another girl with a big red bun utters.

"Everyone... You're all here?"

"Hey, it makes sense now!" Rei exclaims suddenly.

"Eh? What?"

"The letter Mamoru told us about! It must've been from you... right?"

Usagi looks away awkwardly. "Y-Yeah... about that..."

"Anyhoo, come on in! Mako made brownies! We were just watching a movie... that is, until Rei jumped up from her sleep."

"Rei has a hard time staying awake past eight!"

The girls all laughed, and Usagi forced a giggle. She was still hurt by the others, but it seemed that the Inners' carefree attitude was healing her, bit by bit.

Usagi pretended to be all smiles and laughter. This went on for a while.

Rei pauses the movie.

"Aw, c'mon, Rei!"

"Don't tell me you have to go to the _bathroom _again!"

Rei shakes her head and looks at Usagi firmly, who avoids her gaze.

"What's wrong, Usagi?"

"Huh?"

"Was it Mamoru? Is that why you're here and not with him?"

"He _can _be a bit insensitive at points."

"Y-Yeah..."

"You can tell us _anything_, Usagi. Anything you could possibly think of."

"We understand that things might've changed."

"We've all changed. Surely, you have, too."

_`Usagi!_` Usagi hears in her head. _Luna_.

She thinks privately to her. _`I'm at the shrine. Care to join us?`_

_`Akira and the others told me that you suddenly ran off in the middle of talking to him. Akira said they were looking for you. They're worried sick. Mamoru's here, too.` _

Usagi grits her teeth. _`Don't believe them! They're lying traitors! All of them! All... All of them...` _Usagi's eyes sting as droplets of salt water trickle down her face. She squeezes them shut, forcing more tears out in the process.

"Usagi!" Then she feels warm, soft arms around her, four pairs, and she feels comforted.

"Thanks, you guys."

* * *

"Geez, what a stupid girl!" a short woman with wavy, medium-length blonde hair says, giggling. Her voice is like bubblegum, sickly sweet. They're in a long, dark hallway lit only by the moon shining through the windows, going in and out of the clouds.

"I can't believe she was that easy to fool!" agrees another, taller, woman with long, straight, dark brown hair. Her voice is lower, an alto, for sure.

"Girls, girls, please! Have some compassion! The memories of the older man state she has always been a dimwit!" a tall man half-way in the shadows says. He has semi-long (for a guy) dark green hair and a deep voice.

"Ikuto, don't stand up for such a thing!" another man, with short, spiky, flame-coloured hair says. They all laugh.

A woman with long, wavy black pigtails and a flowing black dress walks in. The two women and the flame-haired man bow. The other man talks her hand and kisses it.

"Ah, my dear, sweet Kuroi! It has been too long."

"My, Ikuto!" The woman puts a hand to her face and smiles coyly. She faces the other three. "Arise," she says simply, and quickly they stand. "How did the mission go?"

"Quite smoothly, in fact. Who knew the counterpart of such a beautiful woman as Princess Kuroi-sama be so dim-witted?"

They all laugh, except for Kuroi, who simply smiles. "Very good. You did a very nice job."

"Thank you very much, Princess."

"It was all for the sake of our Kingdom."

Kuroi smiles ever so slightly, and looks off in the distance, towards the other end of the hallway.

"Ayame. Ryouko. Kaoru. Aika. Come forth at once. You're needed."

A door opens farther down the hall. Four woman walk out. There's a tall woman with medium-length, wavy, purple hair tied in a ponytail, two medium-height women, one with a long, straight, pink bun, and the other with long, straight, dark red hair tied near the very bottom, and the last woman is somewhat short, with shoulder-length blonde hair and glasses. "You called?"

"Yes. I have a job for you."

* * *

**Hm, who are these people? And what did they mean by "counterpart"? XD Honestly, I'm not sure yet myself. I'm kinda just writing. I won't put it on a real new story because a) I'm kinda lazy and b) it's a pain in the ace for both of us. I'll come up with an arc title later and put a slash by "Kyoto" and put that, so it'll be like "Kyoto/_". Ju no? (You know?) Sorry it's so short :/ But, this is the second one today, and the other one was kinda long, so, that's my excuse :D Kurai is from Sailor Moon: Sacrifice, but I replaced the name with Kuroi, an adjective meaning black. It's just pigtails, no odango. Kind of like Utau from Shugo Chara. Speaking which, Ikuto is the name of one of the main characters in that anime. But, the appearance is somewhat different. Hope it's okay ^^'**


	15. Kurushimi Company

**Sailor Moon is owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. Kurushimi=suffering, pain, agony, distress, anguish, affliction in Japanese :3**

**Review Time! **

**Guest said: [On chapter two] ****"seriously this is why people read storys when you have a few chapters". Etoo... I think I understand? Is it, "People read more chapter stories than one-shots and this is why"? ^^' **

******And numero dos [I can count to twenty-nine in Spanish, if you want :D Ah, the joys of living on the Southern border. Anyway; On chapter 8]) "i cant understand ]x" **

******Please! Tell me what's confusing you! I will answer!**

******Jovian Sun said [kay, guys, she's my favourite now, 'cause she reviews awesomely and this is the second time :D ;On chapter 13] : "It was kind of confusing. I got lost a couple of times with the dialogue since the speaker's name wasn't used much." I tried to do better on it this time! I really did!**

* * *

In the morning, Usagi wakes up to see all her friends gone. '_Duh!' _she thinks. '_They're all awake already!' _Usagi swallows and smiles, trying to convince herself that everything is okay.

She gets up, slides open the hallway door, and walks out to the kitchen, in hopes of finding her friends there. Not even a whisper. Apparently, Yuuichirou had gotten his band signed to a company and is traveling on tour. They're pretty popular. Grandpa had passed away a year and a half ago. Minako and Ami had moved in with her so she wouldn't be alone in the big shrine.

Usagi looks around the shrine some more, hoping-praying-that she would find someone, anyone. She's been alone for too long to have them be gone as soon as she gets them back. Maybe... Maybe she shouldn't have run away last night. Maybe she should've stuck it out.

As she's about to walk out, she thinks for a moment to write a note. But then, if they left before she was awake, why would they care? **[****A/N: For all you Shugo Chara fans out there (and I'm only on the 46th ep in the first season, so don't judge XD) her egg would've turned X a loooong time ago D: Muuuurrriiiiiii! Muuuurriiiiiiiiiii~! Sorry. Get back on track, Fairy T^T]**

She walks and walks for a long time, but then realizes she has no idea where she's going. She tries to go back but only succeeds in getting even more lost. It was getting dark. She was getting hungry and tired. "Ah, where am I going?" she says to herself. She swallows and looks around, but there's not a soul in sight. It was very quiet. Eerie.

Then she thinks she hears laughter behind her. She quickly turns around, but it's dark as pitch.

"H-Hello?" she calls out timidly. "Wh-Who's there? Hel-lo?"

_`Where are we?` _she hears in her mind.

"Huh?"

"Welcome to our humble abode, Serenity. Please, _make yourself at home_!" The man who spoke laughs, and three others join in. She swallows again. Where are these voices coming from?

"Sh-Show yourselves! Don't be cowardly!"

"But, you're the real coward, aren't you?" a familiar voice says. She can't place where she's heard this voice before. She knows it so well, but she can't remember whose voice it is, exactly. One of the Senshi, possibly? She tries matching it, but none sound right.

Her eyes widen, and her breathing shallows. She takes a deep breath, and her head spins. "What do you mean?" she says flatly.

"I _mean-_," and someone else says, low enough that it sounds like it's supposed to be hidden, but loud enough that she can hear, "jeez, I knew she was supposed to be stupid, but come _on_!" "-that you ran away from your friends last night, which was pretty cowardly, am I wrong?"

"What?! How did you know about that?"

"I know more than you think. I know what all your friends know. I know a lot."

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, a light surrounds Usagi, a bubble of light, and a woman with long, wavy, black pigtails and a long, elegant, black gown walks into it. Her face is familiar, too, but also, not.

"My name is Kuroi. I'm the Princess of the Dark Side of the Moon, or the New Moon Princess Kuroi."

She instantly remembers Nehellenia, the Queen of the New Moon. "Wait, does that mean your mother is...?"

"Nehellenia? Yes, she is my mother. We don't get along. Any way, our target are the Children of the White Moon, especially their Princess, the heart. Our intention is to take you down, Serenity!"

The other people-maybe 10?- in the long room-or hallway?-cheer, and begin chanting, "Down with Selene! Down with Selene! Down with Selene!"

Kuroi laughs menacingly. "You see, Serenity, these are the people who took your friends! Ikuto?"

"Yes, my love?" says a deep voice behind her. She jumps slightly. How long had he been standing there?

"Who were you assigned to take? And you succeeded with ease, correct?"

"Well, of course. The man was so weak, I didn't have to do much. It was almost as if he didn't know how to put up a fight."

Usagi's eyes widen. Man. Jose or Mamoru? Didn't know how to put up a fight. Jose's pretty strong, and she's not sure of the other's strength. And, no offense, Mamoru really only distracted the enemy and sometimes fought with his cane or trapped them with roses.

The man continues. "We all slipped in and out, so we decided to have a little fun with it." Ikuto steps forward and rests his forearm on Usagi's shoulder, leaning on it slightly. Usagi flinches away, but the man keeps his composure.

"'A little fun'? Please, elaborate." Kuroi smirks at Usagi.

"Well, the man had received a blue letter in the mail telling him to meet the sender in the park at midnight. So, I went instead."

Then, Usagi flips around and smacks his arm away. The man isn't shocked, but instead is smiling the way Kuroi was, kind of sly and conniving.

"_The __whole time it was_ _**you**_?!"

"Yep. Your male friend never went to the park."

She swallows and grits her teeth. "_Where are they_?"

"'They'? Be specific, Usako."

"_Don't _call me that! Tell me where the _f*ck _my friends are I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what? What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me? That's a little dark for you."

"What the hell do you know?!"

"I know a lot. I know everything your precious Mamo-chan knows and more. I am his Dark Counterpart, after all. So, I can call you Usako, if I want to. We're technically the same person, him and I."

Usagi shouts out in agony. Why'd this guy have to be Mamoru's counterpart?! This guy is _such a jerk_! "Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Mako-chan!" she screams, hoping-oh, God, was she hoping and praying!-that they could hear her. She falls to her knees and begins to sob. She hears Kuroi start laughing. "Minako...chan...! Akira! Haru-chan! Jose-kun! And... oh, God... _MAMO-CHAN_! _I'm so sorry_! _Please, forgive me_! _Oh, God... please_!_ I was wrong_!"

_`It's okay, Usagi-chan!` _she hears. Another voice that's not Akira or Haruko's is in her head.

Her head snaps up. She slowly stands up, listening.

"What, what, Serenity? You over it so quickly? Have you figured it out yet?"

"Shut up," she says quietly, giving her one finger that meant "be quiet".

_`What are you waiting for, Usagi?!`_

_`Ami-chan? Rei-chan?` _she thinks in response.

_`Yeah! We're all here!`_

_`We heard the whole thing! Sorry we can't help and didn't respond, but it's a little tough in our situation.`_

_`Mako-chan! Minako-chan!` _Usagi covers her mouth to stifle the sobs. _`You're okay!`_

_`Uh, a little less than, Blondie!`_

_`We're a little 'tied up' at the moment. Could you help us?`_

_`Akira! Haru-chan! They got you guys, too?`_

_`Me too, Usagi-sama! You wouldn't believe how they got us! We tried to hold 'em off, but these guys are tough!`_

_`Jose-kun! Where are y'all?`_

_`Hold on, let me find your coordinates...`_

_`Ami-chan will be Ami-chan...!` _Usagi thinks happily.

_`Huh? You're not far! Head Southeast!`_

_`Right!` _"**Tsuki no Jutsu**!" she shouts, back-flipping over the man. Her body tingles, and Sailor Moon lands on her feet straight into a full-out sprint, fully dressed for battle. "**Moonlight Shine**!" The Crystal on the back of her right hand glows brightly, like a flashlight.

"_After her_!" she hears Kuroi command from behind, and she hears quick footsteps, gaining on her. She quickens her speed, barely and almost impossibly.

She sees a door up ahead, but she's going too fast to stop and think to open the door like a normal human being, so she just plows right through the door.

"Goddamn, Blondie, could you be any _less _discreet?"

"Wow, I'm sur-" But then she stops, noticing how weak the look. Like they'd been drained of their energy.

"That's enough running around for one day-"

"What have you done?" she says softly. Her fists are clenched at her sides so tight they might rip through the gloves, if they were normal gloves. Her bangs have fallen in her face, shading her eyes so they can't be seen.

"I, uh, we, um, we just-"

"**Lunar Shield**!" she shouts, and then her hand glows again, forming a circle of wind and light around her body. The man is blown back about 50 yards. **[A/N: For those of who don't use the customary system or just don't know how long that is, it's half an American football field, or about 46 meters. And yes, I went to a conversion site to look that up XD] **"**Translate**!" The light moves away from her body and to the doorway, blocking any of the New Moon people from coming in. "I'll deal with you in a minute. **Moon Tiara Action**!" She takes off her tiara and flings it at the binds that hold her friends. They fall to the ground, out of power. "Everyone!" she says, running to them. "**Moonlight Healing**!" she says, and at that moment, the light moves from the doorway to her friends. "Crap!" she says, looking at the people spilling in.

"Who are you people?!" Rei asks fiercely.

"We are the Kurushimi Company from the New Moon! My name is Ikuto Chiba!"

"Hikari Chiba!"

"Yukino Taiyono!"

"Tony Sapphire!"

"Ayame Mizuno!"

"Ryouko Hino!"

"Kaoru Kino!"

"Aika Aino!"

"And I, Princess Kuroi of the New Moon! We shall get rid of you, once and for all!"

"Not on your life!" Sailor Moon says. The Silver Crystal shines once more, exiting her hand. She holds it above her head and closes her eyes.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Earth shouts and falls to her knees.  
"Earth!" Sailor Sun says, kneeling down next to her to see what's wrong.

The Crystal's shine brightens blindingly, and they all shield their eyes. "That's the..." Sun starts

"Blonde Queen...!" Earth finishes.

* * *

**The going's good, y'all! I know what I'm gonna do now! :D I actually know where I'm going with this... I'll start working on the new chapter immediately! :D Thanks for your continual support! ^_^ Please please please review! It makes me feel good when I get an _actual _review! ^^' I appreciate it, Jovian Sun! That's two now :D Then, "Guest" gave me two comments, numero uno) "seriously this is why people read storys when you have a few chapters". Etoo... I think I understand? Is it, "People read more chapter stories than one-shots and this is why"? ^^' And numero dos[I can count to twenty-nine in Spanish, if you want :D Ah, the joys of living on the Southern border. Anyway.]) "i cant understand x[" Please! Tell me what's confusing! I will answer!**


End file.
